Don't Let Go
by RisaRae
Summary: Levi decides to take in Claudia, the orphan from Wall Sina. She decides to join the Scouting Legion to stay by his side but as time passes, she realizes her true feelings for her superior.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: That Day.

As the walls of the Shiganshina District fell, Twelve year old Claudia Rain stood helplessly in fear as the titans began to emerge from the outside world, the world she had never seen before. "M-Mother!" Claudia screamed as she pointed towards the horizon. There was a 10m Titan moving towards their direction. "Klaus! Take Claudia and Thomas and run back to Wall Sina!" Her mother shouted. She cried as she kissed her infant son, her hands trembling as she passed her baby to her eldest son. "Please be safe, I love you all so much!" She gave her three children one final hug, crying hysterically as she did the hardest thing she had ever done, leaving her children.

"Claudia, let's go!" Klaus shouted, grabbing the girl's hand as he began to run. "Mother…" Claudia began to sob, trying to release her brother's grasp. "Klaus! Mother…she's getting eaten by that monster! Let's help her!" Claudia cried, tugging her brother's hand so hard that she tripped. "We have to run!" Klaus bent down and grabbed the kicking girl, tears running down his face. Claudia wailed as she witnessed her mother being torn apart, limb by limb.

"We have to hurry!" Klaus panted as he ran. The boy was asthmatic but he forced himself to run. His heart was beating unusually fast as he ran. The baby in his arms refused to stop crying. "Klaus-A monster is coming after us!" Claudia screamed. His heart nearly skipped a beat. There was no way he could outrun a titan. If they all stayed together, they would all die. He placed Claudia on the ground, his arm shaking from running. He could hardly breathe nor see clearly at this point. "Claudia, run ahead and get help okay? I promise you I'll find you!" He tried to give a smile at the frightened girl. "Run?" Claudia asked, her voice faltering slightly. The girl's face was red and wet from all the crying. "Yes, I'll catch up, with Thomas." He gave his sister a kiss on her forehead before giving her a little push. "Just run and don't look back,"

"Okay," Claudia nodded as she began to run. She ran a few metres before hearing a loud thud. She spun around to see her brother on the ground, with little Thomas shrieking by his side. Klaus's face was white as he opened and closed his mouth in a vain effort to breathe in more air. "Klaus!" Claudia screamed, tempted to run towards him but the sight of a 15m titan coming their direction made her stay rooted on the spot. Claudia stared, unable to turn away as the titan moved towards Klaus. The titan grabbed Klaus with a smile as it watched Klaus struggle helplessly. With a grin, he twisted Klaus's arm off. There was a sickening crack as his arm tore off. Klaus's face was twisted in pain as he locked his eyes at Claudia. "Run and don't look back," He mouthed as the Titan swallowed him.

As much as she wanted to turn away, she couldn't. She watched as the titan moved towards Thomas, picking up infant and with a grin, the titan crushed her brother, blood spurting everywhere, even on her face.

That Day, she lost her family.

That Day, she lost everything she had.

That day, She died inside.

Claudia gasped as the titan turned its ugly head towards her, eyeing her every move. Claudia screamed, turning to run as fast as she could. She ran and ran, not daring to look back.

_Run and don't look back. Run and don't look back. Run and don't look back._

Claudia repeated to herself as if in a prayer. She could feel the ground tremble at the weight of the titan. "Kyaa!" Claudia screamed as she felt the giant's hand hit the hard ground. She flew several metres away from the impact and, as if fate wasn't cruel enough, she landed facing the monster. Her eyes widened at the sight of the titan's outstretched hands came towards her, closer and closer.

And just as she thought she was doomed, she was saved by a man. He was wearing a cloak with a symbol of wings on his back, as if to represent freedom. Claudia watched as he used his swords to slice the nape of the titan's neck. The titan gave a wild cry before dropping down on the ground. "Are you okay?" A low voice asked. Claudia looked up to see her saviour, a rather short man with shaved sides and black hair. He had eyes that looked permanently unpleased and a pout.

"Y-yes, thank you!" Claudia stammered.

"I'll take you to somewhere safe," He said. "This place is full of titans."

"Okay,"

…..

"I told her to go back but she came back after a few hours," A medical staff said to Levi. "Apparently she went back to her house but her relatives chased her out," The nurse said sympathetically, looking at Claudia quietly seated on the chair. Her knees were bandaged up from her fall, her arms heavily bruised after the titan attacked her. Levi stood at the side, eyeing her quietly. He knew her father, a powerful business man from Wall Sina. Levi sighed. The girl was an orphan and although there was other soldiers who were willing to take her for medical care earlier on, something in him told him to take her himself. He had gone back to the Shiganshina District to finish up his job but he came back to check on her. He felt obligated to do so, she looked dazed, and her eyes…there was something about them that he could not figure out. He turned to leave, tired from the day's work when he felt a tug on his cloak.

"Sir,"

The voice was dull and lifeless, as if there was no hope or emotions. Claudia stared at the ground, awkwardly shuffling about as she spoke; "Where should I go now? I have nowhere to go," She said this in a voice so low that he could barely hear her. "You can stay with me, if you don't mind," He spoke before he realise what he had said.

"Okay,"

….

"So, this is my house, you can sleep here I guess," Levi scratched his head as he let a sigh escaped him. _Why did I allow her to stay with me? _He thought annoyingly to himself. He glanced at Claudia, who stood by his door. Throughout the whole journey she was silent, only speaking when he talked to her. Levi gave another sigh as she stood unresponsive. "I'll just go change my clothes-and find something for you," He left the room.

Claudia examined her new living quarters; it was small compared to her old house. Speaking of which, her uncles and aunties had driven her out, saying it was theirs now. Claudia's fists curled up in anger. _Why me?_ She thought, her lips trembling slightly. She was the only one in her family of five to survive, and she was forced to live outside of Wall Sina. She could feel a lump at the back of her throat as she struggled not to cry.

_It hurts. It really hurts!_

Claudia fell on the floor, tears running down her face as she struggled to catch her breath. Her arms quivered as she tore her bandages on her knees, pressing on her wounds so hard that she yelped in pain.

_You deserve it! For surviving when everyone else didn't! Weakling!_

Levi returned to find the girl sobbing uncontrollably, the floor bloodied and bandages all over the floor. "Sir-" Claudia whimpered. "It's Levi. What happened-"

"Levi," Her voice was broken and full of sorrow, her eyes expressing her pain.

"I'm weak, I don't deserve to live. I didn't even feel sad that they died, I was just thinking why didn't they let me follow them."

The tears began to fall even more, as her voice broke into a wail. "I can't do anything,"

Levi stood rooted, unable to say anything nor think straight. "Look," He moved towards her, trying to ignore the dirty floor. "You lost everything but you're alive. You couldn't protect them because you are a weakling. This is life, not a funfair. If you want to protect the ones you love, become stronger, fight those who hurt you. If not, you'll end up a loser."

_What the fuck Levi, yeah bash on the girl who just lost her family. Call her a weakling, good call._

Claudia winced at his words and for a moment, there was silence between the two.

"Levi?"

"What?"

Claudia turned to face him, and that was when he saw it. Her eyes, her beautiful grey eyes that seemed to capture everything and everyone. He felt afraid of those eyes, it was as if he could almost feel her eyes peering into his soul, looking at every nook and cranny.

"Could you give me a hug?"

**Whew! Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! It would mean the world to me if you took the time to write a review, please do so! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: His warmth.

"You want a hug?" Levi asked in complete disbelief.

"Please?" Claudia asked; her big grey eyes were brimming with tears as she looked at him pleadingly. Levi sighed and moved towards her, bending down slightly as he let the girl embraced him. She wrapped her frail arms around his neck, burying her face onto his white shirt as she sobbed softly. Levi cringed as he struggled not to think of the blood staining his clothes and floor. He awkwardly placed his hand on her back in an effort to soothe the girl.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, Thank you," Claudia replied, her face pink as she released her grip. Levi nodded. "You better get some sleep then. You can sleep on the spare bed in the next room, I'll find some clean clothes for you," He hurriedly moved, feeling disgusted with the filth on his shirt. It wasn't that he did not like her, he was just a slightly obsessed clean freak and he didn't like to be dirty. "Urgh, I have to throw this away," He muttered to himself.

_What am I going to do with her?_

Meanwhile, Claudia was in her new room. The room was painted a light beige and smelt faintly of roses. It was small but meticulously clean, obviously someone had cleaning issues. Levi had some clean bandages by the dining table, probably for when he had injuries. Claudia felt sure that he was someone of great power and he had all these bandages in case he sustained any major injury. Claudia sat on the floor and unrolled a length of the bandages just as Levi stepped in.

"What do you think you're doing, Brat?"

"S-sorry?"

Levi narrowed his eyes as he placed a fresh shirt on a chair, while holding a basin of clean water on the other. He knelt down, his eye twitching slightly as he glanced at her clumsy attempt of bandaging her wounds. "You have to clean the wounds or you'll get an infection. And your first aid skills really suck," Levi said annoyingly as he unravel the bandages. He clicked his tongue and he took a clean rage and dipped the cloth into the basin, wringing it before pressing it on Claudia's knees.

"Ouch- It hurts," Claudia winced.

"Bear with it." He said. "And don't move," He expertly unrolled a clean roll, wrapping her knees neatly. Claudia watched, amazed at his skills. She never had to lift a finger back in Wall Sina, she was a spoilt girl who had servants to do everything. Claudia could feel her heart beating faster as she laid her eyes on Levi, the way his fringe fell across his face, his eyebrows knitted in concentration. He had a pretty gloomy face but deep down was a really good guy. "There," He said, giving a smirk as he moved back to admire his masterpiece.

"Levi, what do you do?"

Levi looked up; "I kill titans," He said simply as he stood up. "You should get some sleep," He muttered as he walked out. "And _please _keep this room clean,"

_Kill titans? _

…

Two years later…

"Levi!" Claudia smiled as she held the door opened for the tired soldier. "Welcome home!" She smiled cheerfully as she took his cloak. It had been two years since she moved in and at the age of fourteen, she was taller than the 160cm tall Levi. Her long brown hair swished as she fumbled about. She wasn't always this happy, in fact after the first night they met, Claudia became a rather gloomy teen, she tended to think negatively and she had attempted to take her life several times. She would wear a happy face every time he arrived home from the outside world, because she knew the horror stories of soldiers going out of the wall and never returning and she wanted to welcome him home for coming back alive.

Levi propped an arm on the table as he leaned his head on his arm, watching tiredly as Claudia prepared some food. Her hair nearly reached her waist and it seemed as if the older she got, the prettier she became. He knew that she had several suitors, all whom had expressed interest in marrying her. He had become fond of the teen, used to her presence after two years. Although he was normally a man who was used to being alone, he felt comforted whenever he came home to see her open the door to welcome him home.

"This is all for today," Claudia said apologetically as she took a bowl of lukewarm soup, some bread and hot tea. "I saved the tea for you, because I thought you would want it," She smiled. "Aren't you hungry?" Levi asked, frowning. "You look pale," Claudia shrugged. "I ate before you arrived."

"Liar. Every time you lie you tilt your head to one side and give a smile" Levi looked at her nonchalantly, shaking his head. "You look way too skinny already. People are going to think I'm mistreating you. Or one of your suitors may just come after my head." Claudia made a face. "I'm not interested in any of them." She scrunched her face at the thought. The way Levi laughed was as if he had swallowed a nut. "_Anyway," _Claudia rolled her eyes, leaning onto the table where Levi sat. "What about you? I've never seen you with a woman…Unless you," Claudia had an evil glint in her eyes. "Unless you like your own kind."

"Excuse me?" Levi had a scornful expression on his face as he cupped her chin. "Just for your information, it's because you're in my house that's why I'm unmarried and with no woman, I'm stuck with a brat." Claudia gave a sure-I'll-believe-that laugh. "Well, if you end up old, short and alone I'm still willing to marry you,"

Levi flicked her forehead. "Oh how nice," He said sarcastically. "Anyway, I have to talk to you about something. I heard from Mrs whatshername that you're going to the army," Claudia sat up straight, her face etched with a guilty look. Levi tilted his head to the side. "When were you going to tell me?" He asked. Claudia gave a gulp, scratching her head innocently as she bit her bottom lip. "Before I leave,"

"The enlistment is tomorrow morning,"

"Yeah, I just didn't know how to bring the topic up,"

"The army isn't easy. It takes three years to graduate. Why would you want to go for?" Levi asked, shaking his head some more. "I've always wanted to do what you do, I want to kill titans," Claudia said quietly. Levi sighed. "Do what you want, just be careful,"

"Really?" Claudia looked up in surprise. She thought that he would protest, or maybe because he didn't know that she wanted to join the scouting legion like him. Claudia wanted to join partly because she wanted to be closer to him. He meant a lot to her and every time he left the wall, a part of her would die a little, because there was a chance of him dying outside the walls, mauled to death.

Just like her family.

Claudia snapped out of her daydream. This was a dangerous part of her mind she hated. Thinking negatively. She chided herself for treading on dangerous water.

"So, I was thinking of cutting my hair short, I don't want it to affect my training."

"Don't. You look nicer with long hair. Just bun it up,"

"O-Okay," Claudia blushed, her heart beating fast. In so many ways, Levi had often surprised her. His gloomy and dark personality was something she was used to but every once in a while, he would reveal a more sensitive part of himself. Claudia prayed that she was the only one he trusted to share his other side to. She still didn't know what all these feelings meant, she just knew that she wanted to be by his side forever, but she knew that it was impossible if she did not put in effort.

_Don't ever leave me._

**Hey there! A big thank you to those who have reviewed and followed/favourite my story! I feel so happy to know that my story is going well! Please spare a moment and review this story ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Recruit.

"What's your name?" A tall man asked the boy beside Claudia. He was bald, imposing and frightening. He would taunt the recruits as he gave them the 'Rite of Passage', not hesitating to hit them if they gave the wrong reply. Claudia was in the 104th training squad, determined to become a part of the scouting legion. She waited as the man; Keith Shadis finally turned his attention to her. "What about you? Why are you here?" He barked. "My name is Claudia Rain. I am from Wall Sina."

Silence.

Claudia could almost hear their gasps, her fellow recruits murmuring in shock. Wall Sina was the innermost wall, protecting the Kingdom. It was where the recruits hoped to be, away from the titans. "Wall Sina?" Keith Shadis repeated. Claudia nodded her head, her eyes blankly looking forward. Without Levi, Claudia had reverted back to her gloomy and lifeless state. "Why would someone like you, a girl from Wall Sina want to join the 104th training squad? Aren't you afraid of dying?" He asked, his tone implying how stupid she was. But, she had sparked interest in the head instructor. It was rare for people in Wall Sina to join. Claudia gave out a rather forced laugh. "Sir, why would I be afraid of dying? The Titans killed me when they came That Day. I am dead inside." She replied bluntly.

"You were there on That Day?"

"Yes Sir."

Keith Shadis made no further comment, moving on to the next person. He did not give harsh treatment to those who had experienced the terrifying ordeal. He could see it in their eyes, the way they stood. Claudia was different. It was as if there was nothing inside her. She was simply an empty shell.

…..

"Hey there," A teenager came up towards Claudia, smiling rather arrogantly as he took the seat opposite her. Claudia recognized him as Jean Kirschtein, the teen who was headbutted by Keith earlier on after he had said he merely wanted to join the Military Police. Claudia gave a sigh, these kind of people annoyed her, she knew that many of them thought that her decision to leave Wall Sina was stupid but they didn't know anything.

No one did.

"Hey," Claudia muttered, trying to look busy as she stirred her bland soup. "I was wondering why would a princess from Wall Sina come here, you don't like the comfy life? Maybe you should let me take your place," He gave a smirk. Claudia looked up, her eyes suddenly ignited with rage as she stared into his eyes. "You don't know anything, so shut your mouth." Claudia said through gritted teeth. Jean stared back, his face turning a crimson red. He scratched his head, looking side to side. "What?" Claudia asked, getting annoyed.

"You have very beautiful eyes,"

"What?" Claudia felt her cheeks flush as she clicked her tongue. She had heard every comment made by her admirers but she never heard anyone compliment her eyes, her eyes were something that they feared. "Whatever," Claudia stuttered, mentally slapping herself for losing her cool. For a moment, there was an awkward silence as the pair looked at everywhere but each other. "I have to go," Claudia stood up, taking her plate. She took a few steps before stopping.

"Thank you, and you have nice hair, Jean."

…..

"Today you guys will be doing the 3D Maneuvre Gear aptitude evaluation. If you cannot balance yourself, you might as well pack your bags and leave." Keith announced. Claudia stood idly by the side as she waited for her turn. She noticed a tall girl wearing a scarf balancing gracefully. "She's good," One of the soldiers muttered. Claudia glanced around nervously, her heart beating fast. _What if I don't make it?_ She thought anxiously to herself.

"Claudia Rain!"

Claudia jumped at the sound of Keith's commanding tone. She nodded her head as she moved towards the gear. She wore the harness, her hands trembling slightly as she harnessed herself. "Ready?" One soldier called, gripping a rope. Claudia gave him a nod as he pulled the rope down.

Almost immediately, Claudia found herself flung into the air. _What the hell?! _Claudia gasped in shock as she did a flip and somersaulted gracefully back down, much to her surprise. She could hear the buzz from the other soldiers as Keith walked towards her.

"Did I ask you to flip?"

"No sir, I'm sorry but I couldn't control it,"

"Take off your harness,"

Keith motioned the other soldiers to move, allowing ample space between them. He had a strong hunch about the girl and he had to test the theory out. "This is Rain's daughter, I'm sure she's as talented as him, or better," He said to himself. The fact that she flew in the air without any effort showed her talent. He gestured the trembling girl to face the harness. "Jaeger, Pick that stone up and aim for her head."

"S-Sir!"

Eren Jaeger protested, hesitant to hit the girl. "I don't think-"

"That's an order."

Eren picked the stone and with his eyes half closed, he threw the heavy rock towards her. All of a sudden, Claudia could almost _see_ the rock. Her body instinctively moved to the right just as the rock whizzed pass her. Claudia stared in shock, turning towards Keith. "What just happened?" She asked. "I was right. You are incredibly talented. You possess the ability to know your enemy's moves. It's like intuition, very, very rare."

"W-what?"

"I'll monitor your progress; we might just send you somewhere else for training if you pass the other tests. Everyone, get back to the evaluation."

"How did you do that?" Eren asked in amazement. Claudia shrugged. "I'm not sure, my body just moved accordingly," He smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're going to become a very powerful soldier, Claudia."

"Let's hope so,"

…..

It had been a gruelling two months since the 104th trainee squad started their training. Claudia was getting used to the endless routine of harsh training and enduring insane sessions. She was down to her final evaluation before Keith made his judgement. Overnight survival training. They had drawn lots and she got Jean as her survival partner. They would be thrown into the jungle and forced to find their way out within two days, with a small ration of food and water.

"You ready to go, Princess?" Jean smiled. Claudia shook her head in annoyance. "Don't call me that," She warned. Since she arrived, she was often referred to as "The girl from Wall Sina" or simply "Princess". Many of the male soldiers had a crush on her and she was as popular as Christa, a small pretty blonde girl. Eren had gotten her as his partner, while his adopted sister Mikasa was paired with Shasha Braus.

Jean placed his hands in the air jokily. "Sorry," He gave a mischievous grin. Claudia rolled her eyes as she grabbed her survival kit. "Let's just go," She muttered. The pair were blindfolded and sat together on a horse as another soldier brought them to their designated area for the training. There, they would be left on their own devices. It wasn't as simple as it sound; in fact, some recruits had died trying to complete the mission. The place was full of poisonous snakes and at any point of time; a soldier would be tasked with attacking them.

"Cadets, you have to dismount now. Good luck." The soldier threw their bags on the ground and with the crackle from his whip; he rode off, leaving them alone.

"Jean, let's go," Claudia removed the blindfold to examine her surroundings. Lush trees surrounded them and the air felt humid. It was almost sunset and they had to move fast while daylight was still available. "Which way?" Jean asked. He pointed towards his left. "Let's go this way,"

"No, we should go right, there might be a river. Then we just follow the river and we'll be out in no time," Claudia started to move but Jean grabbed her backpack. "Look here Princess, I know more of this kind of stuff so just trust me," Jean pulled her towards his direction. Claudia shoved his hand away with an angry look on her face. "Excuse me but I think I know what to do-" Claudia let out a scream as she lost her footing. The ground was slippery and rather steep, she reached out for Jean as she fell backwards.

"Claudia!"

**Hey guys! Back with a new chapter! I'm trying to expose Claudia to more people, and I think that she looks good paired up with Eren or Jean. What do you guys think? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Someone I love…?

"Claudia!"

Jean swooped down to catch her but he was too late. Claudia fell down the steep slope, branches scratched her as she tried to grip onto something. She braced herself as she slammed against a huge tree trunk, making her wince in pain.

"Claudia?" Jean called, making his way carefully. He was using his 3DM gear to tread the soft ground cautiously. "It hurts," Claudia bit her bottom lip in pain as she tried to stand. "Whao- Easy now!" Jean said calmly as he held the girl close in his arms. "You don't want to end up falling down again," He smiled. Although Claudia was two years older than Jean, he was taller than her. Claudia could feel his heart pounding as she pulled away. "I think my leg's sprained. Jean go on without me,"

"What? Claudia are you crazy? We're a team and that means that we stick together."

"Jean I can't even walk, let alone run. You have a better chance of surviving without me."

"Well, too bad but I don't carelessly leave any comrades of mine behind!" Claudia could hear his voice rising as he picked up her heavy survival bag. "Run and don't look back. Plain and simple," Claudia felt a chill run down her spine-the very words her brother had said to her. Jean rolled his eyes as he picked the girl up. "J-Jean!" Claudia protested. "Don't move so much or I might fall." Jean warned, using his 3DM gear to trek down the slope.

"Well- don't expect me to save you if you end up in trouble," Claudia mumbled, feeling embarrassed. "Why would I get into trouble? I'm determined to get into the Military Police. Unlike some people who just carelessly throw their lives away, I'm more of a realist," He turned his gaze to Claudia briefly before focusing on his surroundings.

_You mean like Eren Jaeger huh._

Eren had a fight with Jean when they first met; it was plain that they both had different ideas, although Claudia admired Eren's courage and passion. Her mind drifted back to Levi. She heard that he was outside the wall again.

_It's strange to not be able to welcome him home._

_I really want to see him._

…..

"Let's stop here," Jean muttered. "It's almost dark and if we stay up in a tree, we have a better chance of surviving,"

"Okay," Claudia nodded as she sat on a huge branch, straddling it as she leant on the tree trunk. She felt utterly guilty, it was her fault that they were progressing so slowly. Jean took nearly an hour to get to even ground and after that, since she could only limp, it was a slow and time-consuming process. She looked at Jean, cursing herself at the sight of his tired face.

"I'm really sorry, Jean."

Jean looked at her in surprise. "It's okay, Princess. Everyone makes mistakes." He looked away as he blushed slightly. Claudia gently moved towards him, taking out a rag as she wiped his sweat.

"Claudia…"

_Oh shit._

Claudia's hand shot back as she looked away. "Sorry," She apologized as she twirled her hair, not knowing what to say. "Well-" Jean began, "You have really long hair, doesn't it get irritating to maintain?" He asked curiously. Claudia laughed. "Yeah, it's really annoying but someone told me I looked better with long hair," She smiled as she thought of Levi.

"Your boyfriend?"

"N-No!" Claudia blurted, her face turning red. She bit her lips to stop herself from smiling. "I don't have a boyfriend. That someone was this guy who took me in after That Day. He helped me when no one else did,"

"You must really love him,"

_Love…?_

"I-I don't…"

"You can't stop blushing and the fact that you listened to him means something."'

Claudia sighed, "I don't know if you'd call it love." "I may not know much about love but when you constantly think of someone day and night, I bet it's love." Jean shrugged. "May be wrong though,"

Claudia stayed silent for a while, trying to analyse the situation. "Do I love Levi?" She questioned herself. She shook her head. "No way, I just like him for taking me in, caring for me and protecting me. That's not love…" Jean shrugged his shoulders again. "I honestly don't know. Anyways, let's get some sleep; we have a long day ahead of us."

"Okay,"

…

"Jean…"

"J-Jean wake up!"

Jean woke up with a jump. Claudia was awake, her eyes darting back and forth as she clutched a dagger in her left hand. "What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Claudia placed her finger on her lips. "Shh. I heard some voices so I thought that someone's nearby." She said in a low voice as she grabbed her bag. "We have to get down," Claudia grabbed her 3DM gear, expertly firing it so that it gripped the surrounding trees. "What about your leg?" Jean asked as he carried his bag. Her leg was tied with some bandages and some thick pieces of wood to support her ankle. "I'm fine but we have to go,"

She glided down smoothly, with Jean trailing behind. As she touched the ground, she could feel something coming towards her. Something sharp and fast was travelling towards the right side of her. Claudia breathed in as she turned as an arrow shot pass her. "Whao-" Jean gasped. Claudia began to run as best as she could. "Hurry up!" Claudia called. Her instincts told her that the exit was close; she could almost smell the finishing point. "Jean! The exit is out there!" Claudia pointed as she let out a cry of victory.

"Good job." Keith was standing by a group of cadets as the duo came bustling out of the thick forest. Claudia dropped down, the pain in her leg starting to set in. "Claudia, you have passed all the trials. The captain of the squad will be expecting you shortly." Keith nodded his head solemnly as Claudia nodded her head. "Thank you sir!"

….

"This is so cool!" Claudia thought excitedly to herself as she limped towards a room. She was given medical aid, bathed and changed into a new uniform before she went to meet the mysterious man in charge, Her heart raced as she wondered about Levi. _I bet he will be so shocked to see me, that shortie has low expectations of me but I'll show him!" _She knocked the door politely three times before turning the knob.

"Good afternoon-"

Right before her very eyes stood a man. He was short, dark haired and had a gloomy expression on his face. Claudia watched as his face turned from gloomy to surprise. "Claudia?" He asked in shock. Claudia gave a nod. "I'm here because I passed the trails. Keith briefed me that I would be placed under the hands of the elite scouting team but I never expected the guy in charge to be you-"

"Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell are you doing, wanting to go to the scouting legion? Go home."

"W-what? Levi I was chosen-"

"I refuse to put you in my team. This is an elite team, not some fucking plaything. You couldn't even survive overnight training without injuring yourself."

"I chose wherever I want to be in," Claudia said, her fists curling up in rage. "I want to be in the scouting legion because I want to kill the titans. You have no right to decide."

"You want to join then wait three years. Like everyone else. I don't give a damn whether you're gifted or not," Levi said, his face looking even more gloomy as he stared at Claudia. She shook her head in disgust. _What happened to you? Why are you giving me such attitude?!_

"Whatever," Claudia rolled her eyes in defiance. She limped towards a small potted plant on the study table. She pulled the plant out and threw it on the floor. "What are you doing?" Levi asked. Claudia gave a smile as she let the dirty soil fall on the clean ground. She could see the corners of his lips turn downwards. "Just dirtying the floor, do you have a problem?"

"Not really,"

"Are you sure? I mean it's dirtying such a clean floor. You say that it doesn't bother you but deep down,_ you know it matters,"_

**Thank you for the comments! I do know that Jean isn't a teenager at this point but I feel weird calling him a child so I thought teen sounded better Anyways, please review this chapter! I tried to play around with Levi's clean nature. Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Feelings

"Are you sure? I mean it's dirtying such a clean floor. You say that it doesn't bother you but deep down,_ you know it matters,"_

"It doesn't bother me."

Not that much, in fact Levi only felt like pulling his hair apart as he looked at the mess. "Are you retarded?" Levi asked, giving Claudia a condescending look. "How dare you-" Claudia stopped midsentence as Levi moved towards her so that she leaned against the desk. "You little brat-" Levi placed his hands on the table so that Claudia was in between his muscular arms. "W-What are you doing?" Claudia blushed, holding her breath as she inched away from his face.

_You're too close damn it!_

Claudia could almost see a smirk behind his poker face but it was hard to tell. She was pretty sure that he could hear her heartbeat though. _Why am I feeling like this?_ Claudia asked herself. Her mind raced to the conversation she had earlier on with Jean. _Is this what they call love? _Claudia bit her lip as she tried not to look into his eyes.

"I know you want to join the Scouting Legion. But for now, hell no. You graduate in the top cohort and I _promise _I will put you in the scouting legion, my team to be exact."

"Really?" Claudia asked in surprise, relief filling her.

"Yeah, but right now…." Levi moved closer to her, so close that she could feel the warmth of his breath on her ear. "Claudia," Levi breathed, making Claudia shiver. Her legs felt shaking and jelly-like as she shut her eyes tight, her hands gripping the table.

"Clean the mess."

…..

"Asshole." Claudia murmured to herself, feeling embarrassed. _Claudia Rain, what on earth were you expecting anyways?! _Claudia slapped her forehead in despair.

"Hey Princess,"

Jean waved casually as Claudia limped back to the camp where the other soldiers from the 104th squad were. Marco waved cheerfully. "Hey Claudia!" Marco greeted. He was one of the only guys in the whole squad that actually called her by her real name. Marco was Jean's best friend and they were very close, almost like brothers to be exact. "Hey Marco," Claudia replied, giving a tired smile. "You look pretty disappointed. Guess you weren't accepted in?" Jean ventured. Claudia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, the leader of the elite team wasn't happy to let me join. I can only join after three years."

"Oh, too bad, but at least you have more time to train with us right?" Marco smiled. "I mean I guess the leader does have a point. You've only been here awhile. It's best that you learn everything properly." Marco said. Claudia sighed. "Yeah, I guess so, I hadn't really thought about it that way. Anyways….could you two do me a favour?"

"Yeah?"

Claudia smiled. "Marco, could you lean against the wall? I want to confirm something." Marco did as he was told, leaning against the wall obediently. "Now, Jean, I want you to put your hands on either side of Marco and make sure your face almost touches his,"

"I didn't know you liked this kind of stuff, Claudia," Marco said in surprise.

"Oh hell no. I am not gonna do that-"

"Come on Jean! Please?" Claudia gave a little pout, giving her best puppy eyes to the lanky boy. Jean blushed as he clicked his tongue. "Fine. But hurry up!" He moved towards his friend, leaning close to him. "_There._ Can we go now?" Jean asked with a sigh. Claudia tilted her head to the side. _Strange. Why did I blush but they didn't? Does this mean something?_

"How do you guys feel? Heart thumping faster?"

"I feel really awkward, Princess."

"Ahem."

The trio jumped as Keith appeared from behind them. He seemed to be looking behind them, as if he couldn't even look at them in the eye like he normally would. "I don't know nor do I want to know what's going on but you guys should not be outside. Get in now."

"Yes Sir!"

They saluted him until he walked off. "Tsk, Now he thinks there's something going on between Marco and I," Jean hissed, elbowing Claudia. "Sorry," She lamented, rubbing where Jean had hit her, trying not to smile. "I'll buy you guys dinner one day okay?"

…..

Three years after enlisting… (Graduation)

"Ne, Claudia, another guy just came to the camp, offering to marry you," Shasha said, munching on a piece of bread. "Isn't that like the fifth proposal this month?" Christa gasped. The pretty seventeen year old rolled her eyes. "I don't really care. Those men are stupid. No way am I gonna waste three years of my life training just to end up being married." Claudia's eye twitched as she spoke. "Haha, I guess so. Where are you planning to go?" Christa asked. Claudia smiled. "I'm going to the Elite Scouting Legion. They've already accepted me in since I'm graduating as one of the top soldiers"

"But you can't possibly win!"

Claudia turned towards where the soldier had shouted. Eren was standing with Mikasa and Armin, arguing with another soldier. If there was one thing Eren could not stand, it was the fact that most of the soldiers here were training only to escape from the titans, not to fight them. Truthfully, Claudia understood why everyone wanted to live in the inner district; there was food, water and no titans, but she was simply not interested at all in going back where she once lived.

Claudia spotted Jean sitting down and moved towards him. She knew that he was pissed off that he had graduated a spot lower than Eren. "Jean!" Claudia called, making her way towards him. Jean looked up as she walked, her long hair was down for a change and it really emphasized on her beauty. He could see several male soldiers eyeing her as she walked. "Hey," He said as she sat down. "Don't be so grumpy," Claudia smiled. "It's graduation!"

"Just wondering why the heck did I get I spot lower than _that bastard." _Jean looked over his soldier to where Eren stood. "Making his speech on fighting titans again." Jean rolled his eyes as he gulped some beer. "Whao there," Claudia wiggled her finger as she shook her head. "Don't go drinking so much Jean."

"Shut it, you're only two years older, not twenty."

"True but that means you have to listen to me, hold on- I think Shasha's waving for me. See you later!" Claudia waved as she stood up. Jean sighed as he watched the 170cm girl walk off. His heart still raced whenever he was near Claudia. It wasn't as bad as with Mikasa- he could hardly talk without blushing. But, he had spent quite a lot of time with Claudia so he was more used to her presence. Still, he felt a pang of sadness when he thought of her leaving for the Elite Scouting Legion.

"Hey Jean, why the glum face?" Marco laughed. He glanced at Claudia. "Don't tell me you've fallen for Claudia too," He joked, laughing at Jean's embarrassed face. "You should confess to her," Marco suggested as he sat down. Jean waved his hand shaking his head. "No way. She likes someone else. She told me back when we first had that survival training,"

"So? She isn't with that person. Plus, that guy doesn't seem to care for her, a girl like her is a treasure yet he doesn't even care that she's in the scouting legion. You should at least tell her how you feel, you know, just in case anything happen…" Marco's voice trailed off. He did not have to finish his sentence. Jean knew exactly what he meant. He knew how many soldiers lost their lives whenever they left the walls. It was a dangerous job, and Claudia was in it.

…..

"They're here! The main force of the recons corp!"

"Look! There's Claudia among them!" Armin pointed excitedly. Claudia was immediately transferred to the Elite Scouting Legion after the graduation party to be taught under Commander Levi. "Tsk, can they just shut up." Levi mumbled under his breath. He was a little shocked that Claudia was now a part of the team but he had to honour his word. "Levi," Claudia whispered. "Don't be so rude,"

Levi turned his head towards Claudia, his eyes looked dead. Heck- he probably was, judging by his constantly gloomy face. "Newbies shouldn't talk like that to their superior," Levi said, whipping his horse to move a little faster- away from Claudia. Claudia rolled her eyes as she trailed behind. He was still the same old Levi, the same bitter face as if he was having PMS 24/7. Claudia stuck her tongue at his back, feeling irritated.

"You sure are selfish; You should have told us you had such a pretty woman joining our team!" Aurou Bossard exclaimed. Claudia hung her head slightly. She didn't like people to judge her for being a pretty face, she wanted to be more seriously taken as a soldier. "Wasn't she the girl supposed to join our team a few years back?" Gunter Shulz wondered out loud. Claudia was alone with the rest of the members of the special operations squad, all handpicked by Levi himself. Other than the two mentioned and Levi, there was Petra Ral, the only other female and Erd Gin, second in command.

"She was too young and weak to be inside the team. Her ability is very useful for our team hence she's now part of us," Levi sighed.

"E-Excuse me!" A soldier ran to where the elite team were. "The wall has been breached!"

_W-what?!_

**Hey guys! I don't know about you but the fan girl in me was practically jumping about as I wrote the bit about Jean and Marco xD please spare a moment and review this chapter! Will update soon! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Breached.

"The Wall has been breached!" The soldier panted, looking pale and afraid. Claudia felt her heart skip a beat. Her mind wandered to five years ago…That Day. It all seemed like it was happening again. "B-Breached?" Claudia asked, her voice barely audible. "Claudia Rain, instructions for you to head back to HQ to report, now." The soldier continued. "What? She's in our team now," Aurou muttered. The soldier gave a shrug. "Sorry Sir but I'm only following orders."

Claudia eyed Levi blankly. Even though she was in the elite team, she never expected the wall to be breached as soon as she had graduated. "Alright," Claudia closed her eyes, trying not to think of her dead family members. The memories felt raw and fresh, as if someone had cut open a wound in her heart. She stood up shakily. "Claudia?" Petra asked in concern. "I'm fine," Claudia brushed her hand away absentmindedly as she saluted the group before making her way towards the door. Petra turned towards her superior, her look full of sympathy towards the younger girl. "Is it alright, for her to go to the HQ?" Levi sighed at her response. "There isn't any choice. We'll get her back afterwards,"

"You mean if she's alive…?"

"She won't die."

….

"The three years you've spend has prepared you for this day! Get into your teams and remember, running away from the enemy carries a penalty of death! Remember that when you give out your hearts for this!" The officer in charge announced as he dismissed the 104th squad. Everyone's faces were fearful and grim as they moved out. Claudia looked around aimlessly, trying to find her team. "Claudia? What are you doing here?" Jean asked, grabbing her arm. "Jean?" Claudia looked at him in surprise. "I'm here because I received instructions to report here." She muttered sullenly. She could tell that Jean was disturbed by the whole event and he looked lost and blank, as if he had lost his will. In fact, many of the recruits looked like that.

"Stay safe," Jean muttered as he patted her head. Claudia nodded. "You too," She stood for a moment as Jean walked away. "Claudia? Assemble with the team now!" Her friend called. "Alright-!" She called, hurrying towards her team. Every team member was alright poised to fight, still managing to smile. "You look really pale," One of them teased. Claudia felt a chill run down her spine. "Yeah…just got remaindered by some bad memories," Claudia said, feeling angry with herself. She felt angry for being so emotional. Now wasn't the time to feel afraid. Claudia closed her eyes, trying to find her purpose for fighting.

_That's right, I came to fight for my family. Run and don't look back,_

Claudia felt a rush in her as she reopened her eyes. Something in her lit up, her desire to kill the titans. "Let's go," She ordered, using her 3DM gear to hoist herself up to the building. The other team members followed suit. "Look! They are starting to come," One of her friends commented. "Yeah, let's go kill some titans," Claudia tightened her grip around her swords as she swung towards an incoming 10m titan. She dodged as the titan stretched out an arm towards her, clumsily hitting the building. Claudia ran up the titan's arm, using her gear to propel her around the titan. With a cry, Claudia leapt up and sliced the nape of the titan in a swift movement. She could feel her instincts kicking in as she jumped up, shooting the sharp edge of the 3DM gear to another building as a smaller titan tried to swat her. In this environment, Claudia was finally able to make full use of her special ability. She could see everything around her, sneaking up to her was impossible.

"Good job Claudia-"

There was a sickening crunch as a titan crushed one of her team members, "Allen!" A girl screamed, starting to move towards the titan. "Jill! Wait- don't fight them alone!" Claudia cried as she tried to stop Jill. It was too late, Jill moved towards where Allen was when another 15m titan reached for her, snapping her 3DM gear. Claudia jumped up into the air, the sound of her gas hissing as she tried to attack the titan. "Jill!" Claudia screamed as she watched her friend get eaten. It was barely five minutes into the mission and half her team were already wiped out. "Guys-" Claudia turned helplessly towards the remaining Cadets.  
"Let's go back to the HQ!" they shouted. "Are you crazy? We have to follow our arrangement!" Claudia argued. "No way! Did you see what happened to Allen and Jill? We're going back!" They began to make their way towards the HQ, leaving Claudia alone.

Claudia paused for a while, suddenly reminded of her family. Her body shivered at the sight of her dead comrades and her scared friends. They all bore the same look her mother and older brother wore That Day. She swallowed hard as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Run and don't look back," Claudia whispered to herself as she took a deep breath. It was time for revenge, the time to avenge her murdered family members and comrades. Claudia used the gas as she jumped, soaring high; she used her 3DM gear to swing towards two titans. She could see a fellow soldier being crushed by one of the titans as she moved towards the giants. Claudia let of a cry of rage as she sliced the titan. Quickly, she moved on towards the second one, a tiny smile etched on her pretty face as the desire to kill consumed her.

Meanwhile….

"Those bastards!" Jean cursed, his hands running through his hair in despair. They were on the battlefield for quite a while when they heard the bells signalling them to retreat. Alas, he was out of gas and was unable to retreat. He had a feeling that one of the squads had abandoned them, having lost the will to fight. The rest were probably stuck in the HQ, unable to supply them with the much needed gas. There was no choice; they _had_ to go there themselves. It was either that or wait to be killed. He looked around, everyone else was too afraid to move and fight the titans. He spotted Mikasa moving towards Armin. "Eh?" Jean wondered. Armin was the only one from his squad. _Where are the rest?_

"I'm sorry Mikasa! Eren died while trying to save me!" Jean heard Armin's cry, his voice nearly cracking with guilt. Blood rushed through Jean's head. He was pissed at Eren, the guy who made such a big deal of fighting titans was already dead? No fucking way. He could see Mikasa walking off, her face calm and composed. Jean closed his eyes, afraid. After Eren, who would be next? He stood, hearing Mikasa make her speech, not really taking in the words properly. For some reason, even in this situation, he couldn't help but think about Claudia.

_Where are you, Claudia?_

…..

_Shit. I'm in big trouble._

Claudia had fought until she was completely empty on gas. Even though her special ability had proved to be extremely helpful, without any gas it was useless, she couldn't move around freely. Claudia knew that she would be an easy target for any titan. There was no one in sight to resupply her gas and her swords were almost blunt. Suddenly, Claudia felt a sharp pain in the right side of her head. She immediately turned to come almost face to face with a titan. Claudia jumped as the titan smashed the building.

"Ugh!"

Claudia screamed as she fell down, releasing her 3DM gear just in time to avoid being smashed against the ground. Claudia began to run, her heart beating as she looked around wildly. _No…I don't want to die!_ It was ironic, in the past, she always felt bitter that she hadn't died along with her family but now that death was here to collect her, she wasn't ready. _Someone, anyone-please help me!_

"Claudia!"

Claudia felt the ground shake as the titan fell to the ground. She could feel the impact pushing her so hard that she flew several metres away. "Ouch.." Claudia groaned as a tall man moved towards her. It was Jean. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up. "Jean-" Claudia winced as he curled his muscular arm around her waist. "Shut up." He growled dangerously as he used his 3DM gear to carry them up, away from the smaller titans.

"Jean, let me go, I'm fine,"

"How could you be so selfish," Jean's voice trembled with anger as he looks down. "Even if you don't want to live anymore, there are some people who really cherish you…and want you to live, so don't be a selfish bastard and fight on, because if you die, those who care for you- a part of them dies too!"

**Well, that's all folks! Please review this chapter, and oh, do you guys want me to continue by using the actual manga as a guide or would you rather I don't? Please continue to support me ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: To you whom I love.

"How could you?" Jean asked, grabbing Claudia by the shoulders as he shook her hard. "I-" Claudia stammered. "I'm sorry," Claudia apologized, her voice faltering slightly. He took a deep breath as he stared into her grey unblinking eyes. "Someone told me to be honest with my feelings. This war- I don't know whether I'll live to see the day when we finally win this war but if I were to die, I rather die after expressing my honest emotions,"

"Jean-"

"Let's get out of here, titans are starting to flock the area."

Claudia nodded as Jean lifted her up again. "I'll take you over the wall. There we can refill your gas tanks. Anyways have you heard? About Eren Jaeger?" Jean asked as he began to move. "What about him?" Claudia asked, wrapping her arms around his body so that the teen could move about more easily. "He came out from a titan's body. I think he might be a titan."

"Wait, what?!" Claudia screeched, her fingernails digging into his skin. "Ow!" Jean yelped as he jerked a little. "Claudia.." Jean said warily. "Don't move about so much unless you want the both of us to die,"

"Sorry! But what are you talking about?" Claudia asked; her heart pounding. She had never heard of a human being a titan. "I dunno, there was this abnormal titan who was rampaging back in the HQ area so afterwards it ran out of energy and burnt off, then I saw Eren coming out of the body." Jean shrugged. "Oh my gosh," Claudia gasped. "If Eren can transform into a titan, wouldn't that mean that-"

"Other people may be able to do that,"

Claudia stayed silent, trying to think things through. She thought of the titans that ate her family. A thought occurred that perhaps there was a small chance that the whole thing was planned. It was the very first and last time they had been to Wall Maria That Day. She could faintly remember her father arguing with his business associates the night before they set off to Shiganshina. Although Claudia considered herself an orphan, she had never seen her father killed by the titans nor heard any news from him so she assumed that he had died. She found it strange though that he had disappeared right before the titans attacked.

"Yo Princess, are you listening? We're here."

"Sorry Jean," Claudia snapped back to attention. Jean had been calling to her several times but she was too immersed in her thoughts. They had already scaled the walls and Claudia was still clinging onto Jean like a monkey on a tree. "Opps," Claudia blushed as she released her grip. Jean was red in the face as he looked away from her. Claudia brushed the dirt off her clothes as she got ready to find Levi when Jean grabbed her arm. "Wait!" He looked around nervously, his face even redder than before. "Claudia," He began, focusing his stare to the ground. "I- I'm aware that you like someone else but I, I've always felt something towards you,"

"Oh, Jean…" Claudia's voice trailed as she felt her cheeks get pink. Jean looked up, clasping both her hands in his. "Don't say anything, I know what you're thinking," He warned, his face suddenly filled with determination. "I'm not here to confess anything to you now, not yet. When this whole thing is over, I'll say what I want to you properly. What matters now that I'm finally trying to express my feelings," He clicked his tongue, trying to hide his embarrassment. "God, this feels so awkward." He groaned as he scratched his head.

"Claudia Rain!"

Claudia jumped as a soldier walked towards her. "Report for duty at the branch now," He ordered.

"Yes sir!"

Claudia waited until the soldier walked off before turning back to Jean, but he was already gone.

…..

"Hey, did you see Claudia Rain?" Levi asked, pushing his way towards Petra and the rest of the elite team. It was a few days after the attack and he was in charge of Eren. They were going to decide who was going to handle him but Levi had to settle his own matters before he could give his full attention to the matter. Currently, Eren was held underground, restrained in chains and locked up in a secret place. He was waiting to gain approval to see him but as of now, he had to ensure that the damaged town was taken care of and wiped out of titans.

"I think I saw her among the other cadets clearing out the bodies and titans," Petra commented. Levi rolled his eyes in annoyance. "That brat. She's supposed to be with our team. What the heck is she doing," He muttered as he walked off to find her. He hadn't seen the girl ever since the wall was breached and although his team said that she was alright, he could not believe it unless he saw her for himself.

That was when he spotted her trying to control the wild crowd of people as they fought for their food rations, food was a huge issue now. He noticed a man raise his hand to hit the tall girl but he made it in the nick of time to grab his hand, twisting it as he threw the man on the floor. The man opened his mouth to protest but a look from Levi made him shut up. "Hey Levi," Claudia smiled, albeit too brightly. Her eyes looked dazed and there was dark circles around her tired face. "How long have you been on duty?" He asked.

Claudia gave a pained smile. "Since the attack," She confessed. "But I'm fine, they needed my ability to sniff out the titans-"

"Are you crazy? When was the last time you ate or slept?"

Levi grabbed her arm and dragged her away. He motioned another soldier to take her place as he pulled her to where his horse stood. He knew that Claudia was on the verge of having a mental breakdown. She was too calm and her mouth trembled every time she spoke. She was too emotionally and physically drained but she hid it. She never showed her vulnerable side so openly. "Here," Levi muttered as he threw his own cloak over her. "I'll take you home," He said as he got on the horse.

"I'm fine Levi, I really am. I'll feel bad if I left," Claudia protested, climbing on the horse meekly. "Look, you weren't even supposed to be there, you're in my team and being in the elite means you should have had your rest in case anything happens. And if you're okay, why are you crying now?"Claudia shook her head in denial as the tears began to flow down. "I can't stop crying- I don't know why." She sobbed as she leaned her head against his back. "It's okay. Get your rest. You've done well, good job."

….

"Thanks again, for bringing me back." Claudia said as she drank some hot soup. She was finally able to rest and shower after so long and she was glad that it was only Levi who saw her breakdown. He seemed like one of the few people that she could express her emotions freely without having to put up an act. She thought about Jean's words, about how he didn't want any regrets.

"Hey Levi-" Claudia began.

"What?" Levi asked, emerging from his room, his white shirt unbuttoned. Being the clean freak he was, he just _had to _change. Claudia felt herself blush as she tried not to look at his washboard abs. "I- I wanted to…er." Claudia stammered, mentally kicking herself in the stomach.

_Good going Claudia, act more like a klutz._

"I just.."

"Stop being a brat and talk to me like an adult," Levi chastised.

"I just wanted to say I think I like you." Claudia muttered softly, shutting her eyes shut. Levi cocked his head to the side. "What?" He asked. "Oh for God's sake," Claudia rolled her eyes as she stood up. "You really ought to take care of your hearing, you old man," Claudia scolded, moving towards the man.

"I said, I think I like you!" Claudia practically screamed as she grabbed him by the collars of his shirt and without a second thought, she planted her lips on his.

**Hello guys! Just want to say, a big thank you to those who have commented on my story! It makes me so happy and all fuzzy inside that you guys like my story! Please continue to support my story and review this chapter and hopefully I'll try to update again soon! Xoxo, RisaRae **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: A new addition

"I said I think I like you!" Claudia pulled her superior towards her as she planted her lips on his. His lips felt warm and it took Claudia a few seconds to realise what she was doing.

_Oh My. Kill me now._

"I'm so sorry!" Claudia shrieked as she pulled away from him, her face turning crimson red as she covered her face with her hands. Levi stood there for a moment, his face looking glum as per normal. "I-I…" Claudia stammered, turning away from him. "I honestly don't know what I was doing," Claudia apologised. Levi did not even react from her kiss; he simply stood motionless when her lips touched his. "I guess you must be tired. Go get some rest. I have to get going now," Levi continued to button up his shirt as he walked away, leaving Claudia speechless.

"Levi-"

"What?"

"N-Nothing…"

Levi mumbled goodbye as he hurriedly left, a hint of a smile on his face as he sub-consciously touched his lips. He could feel his heart racing slightly as he made his way to where Eren was held. _How can a girl have such soft lips? _He asked himself before stopping dead in his tracks. _What the hell are you thinking, Levi?_ He asked himself in a condescending manner. He knew how Claudia looked at him, and for quite a while, Levi was vaguely aware of the girl's feelings towards him. Still, he had tried to keep his distance but it was getting harder to do so, he always ended up helping her out, letting her cry on his shoulder and now that she had made a move, he wasn't sure how things would turn out between them. There was a huge age gap between them and he could not commit to anything, especially since he was in the scouting legion where there was a possibility of dying every time they went out of the walls. "No way I like her in that way," Levi told himself.

"It's just impossible."

…..

Claudia cursed herself as she made her way towards the rest of the 104th squad- at least those that survived. Everyone was still shaken by the breach and the retaking of Trost. They had a victory but the price for it was disastrous. Now, they stood, watching bodies of the deceased cadets that died in battle being burnt into ashes. Claudia spotted her friends standing idly by the huge fire; their eyes glazed as they watched the fire dance about, greedily eating up whatever bones were left. Connie was on the ground; crying and the look of regret in their eyes told Claudia everything. Everyone was scared of dying, and the thought of whose body was going to end up in the fire shook them up, including Claudia.

Claudia spotted Jean crouching on the ground, looking exhausted and defeated. "Jean," Claudia walked towards him, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Are you alright- I mean this is a stupid question I'm asking but…" Claudia's voice trailed as she kneeled down beside him. "Marco's dead," Jean said, picking up some ashes off the ground. "I can't even tell where one is his bones," Jean continued, his voice full of sorrow and melancholy. "I'm so exhausted and all I can think of is who's gonna be in the next pile," He shook his head in despair. "Not everyone is eager to die," Jean mumbled to himself as he recalled Eren's speech back during the graduation. Claudia nodded sullenly, thinking of her narrow encounter with death.

Jean suddenly stood up, his eyes bloodshot as he clenched his fists. "Jean," Claudia called in concern. "Guys!" He shouted towards Connie and the rest. "Have you guys decided which force you're joining?" He asked in a mournful tone. "I have decided-" He raised his hand towards his chest, his body trembling as he shut his eyes. "I have decided to join the recon corps!" He announced, dropping back down as he began to cry.

Claudia said nothing but instead, she moved towards him and warped her arms around Jean's neck. "It's okay, everything is going to be okay," Claudia said, her heart heavy as she patted his back. Marco was his best friend and his death traumatised him.

Just like how she felt when her family died.

…..

Claudia's Point of View.

I'm practically sweating buckets now. I actually feel really tensed right now. Not just because I finally have to face Levi again but because I'm on my way to Eren's trial. I try to hurry, taking longer strides as I try to keep up with the elite team. Levi's already in the courtroom and in a few moments the trial will begin.

I take my seat alongside with my team, looking around at the amount of people. I spot Mikasa and Armin from a distance away. They look really nervous. I mean, this will decide whether Eren gets to live or die. He's shackled in the middle of the courtroom, his hands bound behind him in thick metal chains. I glance at the opposing party-some of them are from Wall Sina. In fact, I notice quite a few of my father's old business associates. The judge begins to talk and I close my eyes. I'm breaking out in cold sweat but I don't know why. Is it the sight of my father's old business associates? For so long I've never stepped foot in Wall Sina and looking at them is making me nauseous. It's all starting to come back.

_(Start of flashback)_

_I remember the night before That Day. My father was in the living room, arguing with another man. I remember wanting to go to him but Klaus refused to let me, saying it was an adult's conversation. I could still recall my mother's grim expression as she held my little brother in her arms, her pained look as she urged me to go to my room. Afterwards, after what seemed like a long while, the shouting stopped, followed by the slam of a door. I remember creeping out of bed to find my father. He was in his own room, taking out clothes from his wardrobe. _

_And I remember how he shouted at my mother, raising his hand to slap her, before realising that I was there. "Claudia, dear, why don't you go to sleep, we're going out tomorrow so you need to rest." He said, giving me a big smile as he waved my mother off. She runs to the toilet, crying her eyes out. I stared for a moment, before looking at my father again._

"_Where are we going, Daddy?"_

"_A place you won't ever forget."_

_(End of flashback)_

"JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME SHOULDER IT ALL!"

I jump, startled by the sound of Eren's loud voice. I hadn't been paying attention; I was too absorbed in my own thoughts. I shake my head in desperation, trying to remember again but I can't. I was so close to finding some clues but-

The courtroom gasps at Eren's tone and I notice a soldier pointing a gun towards Eren. And I notice Levi moving towards Eren and I see Levi raise his leg.

Oh no.

Levi delivers a kick so hard at Eren's face that his tooth flies off. I flinch as Levi continues to kick Eren relentlessly, delivering blow by blow so hard that Eren starts to bleed profusely. I grip the sides of my pants as I hear the sound of Levi's kicks each time his heavy boots come in contact with Eren. This is what Levi is capable of. His combat skills are impressive and intimidating at the same time. Levi looks up at the opposing party, his face looking ten times scarier than before. I'm actually trembling at Levi's brutality. He isn't simply the captain of the elite team.

He's like a devil in disguise.

End of Claudia's POV…

"Levi, you really beat him up so badly, just look at all his bruises! You still have the cheek to smile!" Claudia scolded as she gently dabbed the bloodied teen with a wet cloth. "Does it still hurt so much?" Claudia asked, knitting her eyebrows together as she bit her lip. "I really am sorry that Levi hit you so much," Claudia cupped Eren's face, examining him closely for any spot she hadn't cleaned. She was only there to deliver water and bandages to Eren but it was guilt and sympathy that made Claudia at least ensure he wasn't going to get a concussion from the beatings.

"Tsk. Stop fussing over him and hurry leave, we have to talk to him," Levi said, feeling annoyed at the sight of Claudia all over Eren. Once upon a time it was him who Claudia treated every time he returned home injured. And the sight of her with Eren pissed him off a little.

_I don't want you to worry about some other man other than me._

**Hey there! So here is another chapter! I may not be able to update for the next few days due to other commitments but please do review this chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading part of the story in Claudia's point of view, do you guys want to read more in such ways in future? Please tell me! **

I


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Fears, Jealously and competition

"Where are we going?" It was a question Eren had already asked several times. The whole elite team were on the way to some place far from the towns. They rode on their horses for quite some time, to the point that they hadn't seen anyone for most of the journey. "I'm not too sure, Eren," Claudia whispered to him with a sheepish smile. Eren nodded back in understanding. Claudia was more or less the only one in the group who was friendly towards him, other than the girl Petra. The other members were cold and looked at him with suspicion, _especially _Levi.

Eren glanced at the other members. Everyone here was in the team for a reason; they had survived hell multiple times. Claudia, despite being a newbie already had more than 20 solo kills. She specialised in mostly solo kills since she had a special ability to detect any sudden movement long before normal people could. Eren tried to sneak a peek at Levi only to find Levi staring him down with a black look on his face. "Fuck." Eren thought to himself as chills ran down his spine.

Eren noticed Aurou moving towards him, starting to give him a small speech. Eren could see Claudia stick her tongue out and roll her eyes as she moved away. She did not like Aurou because of the way he tried to imitate Levi. The hair, the style of talking and the face was pretty much a failure to Claudia. There was no way one could imitate the demon himself.

"_See?_ This is what happens if you talk when you're riding," Petra scolded Aurou as she handed him a wet towel. The guy had bit his tongue mid-talk. Claudia's lips curled as she tried to contain her laughter. She nudged Eren and nodded her head towards Levi. "He's gonna have his freaky meltdown on the state of this castle soon," She warned. They were to live in the castle and the place had been abandoned for quite some time. Claudia felt sure that Levi was sure to flip at the sight of the castle. Levi was already prepared, having taken off his jacket and he had tied a cloth on his head and another one on his face as a mask. He glanced at Eren with a look of contempt before doing the same at Claudia. There was a look of disgust on his face.

"This place is filthy."

…

Claudia's Point of View

_Titans._

_They are everywhere. I'm all alone, barefooted as I run aimlessly. Where is my 3DM gear? Where am I? From a distance, I can see my mother, holding Klaus's hand as she cradles my younger brother. They're laughing merrily despite the havoc around them. "Mother! Klaus?" I cry as I try to run towards them. But with each step I take, they seem further and further away. The titans spot me and with a smile on their faces, they move towards me, eager to kill. _

"_Please? Don't leave me!" I plea at their backs as they continue to walk away from me. "S-Somebody help!" I cry as a huge titan grabs me. He opens his mouth wide and with what seems to be a chuckle, he proceeds to swallow me._

"Claudia wake up!"

I jolt awake, my body drenched in fear and sweat. It's Eren. He's kneeling on my bed with a concern look on his face. "I heard screams coming from your room. Did you have a nightmare?" He asks, putting his hands on my shoulders. Nightmares. An almost nightly occurrence. Normally it wouldn't be such a horrible one but tonight really was bad. "It's nothing- I'm fine thanks," I lie, brushing his hands off. I wipe the sweat off my brows as I climb out of bed. There's no way I can sleep now.

"Claudia, I heard you screaming about titans," Eren follows me with a determined look on his face. "Maybe you'll feel better if you talk about it," He says. "It's the usual thing Eren. After a horrible breach like that of course I'm bound to think what happened five years ago." I shake my head as I sit on the huge window ledge. "I think I would understand how you'll feel, I mean, we both lost someone valuable to us That Day," Eren replies calmly as he takes a seat opposite me.

He's right. In so much ways, we're alike, yet different. He was the only one in the elite team that treated me normally. After what I did to Levi, he pretty much didn't talk to me nor bring up the incident. And to top it all off, Levi was acting weird. Like when I was cleaning the castle, I was meddling about with Eren, joking with him when Levi appeared and ordered Eren to clear the basement.

"It's tough right? Having to shoulder so much responsibility at this age?" Eren askes, looking out at the beautiful sky. It's so starry and breath-taking, I wonder if I'll ever see such a sight again. "Yes, my life has turned out to be insanely different," I reply. Eren, without his wild drive to kill titans was actually nice to talk to, he really reminds me of Klaus.

"What are you two doing?"

I almost jump out of my skin, scared out of my wits. It's Levi. He glares at Eren and I know that we're in trouble. He wasn't allowed to stay upstairs, he had to stay in the rooms below ground should he turn into a titan. I stand up, waving my arms frantically. "Levi, I had a nightmare and he just came to check on me, nothing-"

"Get back to your room, and you," He gives me a sour look. "Get some rest. We have training tomorrow. I nod my head begrudgingly as he gives me one final stare down before he leaves the room.

Asshole.

…

The next morning..

"Geez Eren, don't you know how to eat?" I chide the younger teen as I swipe a towel to wipe his face. "What kind of guy are you if you can't even drink soup properly?" I roll my eyes, tossing the dirty rag to the table. We were all seated for breakfast and I was seated beside Petra and Eren. Aurou raises his eyebrows at me. "Is something going on between you two?" He asks with a smirk on his face. I open my mouth to rebut him but Levi shoots me an evil look before concentrating on his soup. "This team isn't for dating. We're here to fight."

I roll my eyes at him, feeling annoyed. "There's nothing between us, _okay?_" I emphasize on the words as I stand up. Everyone in this team other than Eren is driving me crazy. I know for a fact that I'm just a pretty face to the other team members. Sigh. I push my half empty bowl and make my way to the room. I notice Levi standing up from the corner of my eye but I ignore him as I hurry towards my room.

"Claudia."

I'm practically running to my room in a bid to slam the door shut but for someone so small-sized, Levi sure moves fast. He puts a foot at the door gap so I can't close the door. He looks mighty pissed. "What do you want?" I sigh as I let him in. Levi slams the door shut behind him and he gives me a glare. "What do you think you've been doing?"

"What? It's not like I-" I let out a scream as I stepped on a rag. Yes the untidy part of me threw that on the floor since I was lazy to clean the room. Levi moves to catch me but I grab him by the collar so he goes down with me as I almost chock him to death.

_Thud._

Levi falls on top of me, his face so close that I can feel the warmth of his breath. I can feel my face heating up as I try to push him away but Levi doesn't budge, instead he props himself up, his defined arms on either side of my face, his legs straddling me in between.

"Ermm-"

Oh God. It's Eren. He looks awkward as he stands by the door. I shoot him my crazy bug eye look in a lousy attempt to explain. "I didn't see anything." Eren gives me a tight smile as he turns to leave the room.

"Oi, Close the door behind you." Levi calls out.

Shit.

**Hehe I've not been paying attention Levi so let's give him some love for this chapter! I'm starting to really like Jean and Claudia together, they make a cute couple but I won't reveal who Claudia's gonna end up just yet! Do review! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Confession

"Oi, Close the door behind you,"

Claudia glanced at the door, trying to calm herself down. She was in an extremely awkward position and she bit her lips nervously as she tilted her head to the side in an attempt to avoid Levi's ice cold stare. "Stop biting your lips and look at me," Levi says in his deep voice, making Claudia shiver. She moved her head slowly. "Levi please back off a little, you're way too close." Claudia said in a high pitch voice, feeling warm.

"What's wrong? Your face looks really red," Levi gives a little smirk as he rests his forearm on the ground, using his other hand to cup the teen by the chin. Claudia could catch a sniff of alcohol as he talked, his eyes looking slightly less intimidating. "Are you drunk?" Claudia asked. "Tsk," Levi reverted back to his old self, frowning as he gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Do I have to be drunk to do this? I don't just stay so uptight all the time. Besides," Levi stroked her hair as he glanced at her lips. "You made me drink after paying so much attention to that Eren and avoiding me, you brat."

"Hey I didn't ignore you, it was you-"

Claudia almost let out a groan as Levi leaned in to nibble her earlobe. He was definitely not himself now. No wonder he wasn't allowed any drinks. Claudia bit her lips to avoid making any noise; she could almost feel her heart about to overtax itself. "I told you not to bite your lips," Levi whispered into her ear, his free hand trailing down her neck, his every touch electric as he moved his fingers down her body. "Levi…This is so embarrassing...why now and after so long of avoiding me?" Claudia asked.

Levi stopped, his eyes widening in surprise. He moved away from her, shaking his head as he leaned against the wall. "Shit, I went overboard." He muttered to himself. He glanced at Claudia lying on the floor, looking all hot and bothered. He was trying to control himself, trying to resist his urge to touch the girl-no woman. She was no longer the skinny young girl he knew; she had matured into a beautiful young woman, with curves at all the right areas. Despite this, he couldn't get the fact that he was much older out of his head. He couldn't commit to her right now, not until there wasn't a war to fight where he didn't have to wonder who would die every day. He didn't want to end up breaking her heart if he died in battle, and vice versa. But still, he was selfish and he didn't want anyone else to have her.

"Levi..?" Claudia asked, moving towards him. "I'm sorry," He apologized as he stood up. "Wait!" Claudia grabbed his hand, narrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "I don't understand, Levi." Claudia looked at him, her eyes filled with doubt and fear. "Claudia, I'm only going to say this once, so listen up. Yes, I do feel the same way as you. But as your superior, I cannot take another step forward, no matter how much I want to."

"So when will you want to move forward?" Claudia asked. Levi shrugged "Right now, I have to focus on the mission next month. I can't escape my duties as a corporal. As long as this war with the titans goes on, I don't think I can move forward, that's why this mission is important, the key to the whole mystery might be in Eren's basement."

"Yes, you're right," Claudia muttered as she release her grip on his hand. She looked at her feet, trying not to feel disappoint. She felt happy but at the same time she wasn't. Levi had his own duties to adhere to and she had her own. "I'm serious about this, so please don't feel so upset." Levi bent down, giving her a kiss on her forehead before walking out of the room.

….

Eren sighed as he cleared the mess in the horses' stables. He had to memorise his own formation, he was to ride with the elite team. Although he felt uneasy ever since he saw Levi in Claudia's room, Claudia had already explained everything to him. He had bonded with her during their various training sessions and dinners, often talking until Levi came to tell them off. She was like an older sister to him and though initially Levi felt annoyed whenever they talked, he was more or less used to it. Claudia refused to ignore Eren, she regarded him as a little brother as well. Talking to Claudia about his family made him miss his friends even more. He was desperate to find out if they were doing okay.

As he walked out, he caught sight of Mikasa and Armin marching. "That's.." He gasped. He turned to Aurou, excited and anxious. "Sir, may I talk to my classmates?" He asked. Aurou rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue. "Go right ahead," He nodded his head.

"Hey Mikasa! Armin!"

Eren yelled as he ran towards them. Armin turned his blonde head towards Eren, his face lighting up. They had not seen each other since the trials. "Eren?!" Mikasa gasped as she spun around. She grabbed his hands, her eyes filled with relief and worry. "Eren, are you okay? Did they do anything bad to you? Did they examine you all over? Psychologically torture you?" Mikasa asked worriedly as Eren gave a chuckle. "Nothing like that!" He reassured her. "That midget bastard crossed the line. Someday I'll make him pay for it!" Mikasa cursed as fury filled her at the thought of Levi kicking Eren during the trials.

Eren looked around in surprise as familiar faces crowded him. "Everyone's here?" He asked in astonishment as he glanced around. "Looks like everyone really cares for you Eren. Told you not to worry so much," Claudia smiled as she joined the group. Eren looked confused. "So, this means that you all joined the recon corps…then that means that only Jean, Annie and Marco joined the military police?" He asked. Armin looked over Eren's shoulder, making Eren turn around. It was Jean.

"What? Why are you here?"

"Marco's dead." Jean replied. "Did you say Marco's dead?" Eren asked in disbelief, his eye twitching. "Not everyone goes out in a blaze of glory. I didn't even know how it happened. He died without anyone around." Jean replied, his face pained. "Jean?" Claudia pushed her way through. "Oh God, why are you here?" Claudia asked. "You really joined the recon corps?" Claudia sighed as she grabbed his hand. "Are you feeling better? About Marco?" Claudia asked in a low tone. Jean smiled at her, touched that she still cared for him. "Yeah. I'm still freaked out but I've made a decision to join the recon corps."

"Hey newbies! Get over here!" Ness, their new squad leader called. Jean hesitated for a moment, looking at Ness then at Claudia. "You're going for the mission aren't you?" He asked. Claudia nodded. "Yes, I will be going with the rest of the elite team. Go Jean, you have to collect your new uniform. Congrats." Claudia smiled as she gave him a little shove. Jean nodded as he gave her a quick hug. "Shit, I really missed you," He confessed sheepishly as he pulled away quickly, his face slightly red. "See you later," He muttered.

Claudia waved him off as she smiled. She turned to go back into the castle with Eren when she spotted Levi from afar, looking at her intently.

**Hello! Hope you guys liked how Levi acted! I tried to tone it down but be warned that future scenes may be more steamy and rated! Do review this story and thank you all so much for viewing my story and please continue to support me! You have no idea how much I appreciate your reviews :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Mission outside of the walls

Claudia's Point of View

"Are you ready?" Petra asks as she looks through the map one final time. I give a smile and nod. I'm starting to feel nervous; it's been a month and we're finally going to leave the walls to go for a trial run before we go to Shiganshina, to Eren's house.

_To where my nightmares began._

No, I can't start to think of such silly stuff. I tie my hair in a high bun, pulling out a few strands to frame my face as I get ready to move. I spot Eren and I shoot him a smile, waving him over. "Hey you," I smile, pulling him into a quick hug as I ruffle his hair. Eren rolls his eyes, smiling. "Our very first mission," He says excitingly, his eyes gleaming with anticipation. "Tsk, anyone would think that you're going to a party, not out to the outer lands full of roaming titans from your excitement." Aurou says; trying to imitate Levi in the way I hate.

"It's not all fun and games. Eren, you better not trail behind, you're supposed to be within two horse-lengths behind me no matter what," Levi says in a monotone as he pulls his horse out. We all get on our individual horses and get ready to go to town to join the rest of the members in the formation that Irwin had devised for long distance missions. It was safer and soldiers had a better chance of survival with this formation. The Elite team were to stay at the back; it was supposed to be the safest part of the formation.

…..

Irwin shouts his command and I whip my horse as the formation begins to move. With the deafening sounds of shouts and horse cries, the gates open and the horses gallop out of the have to ride pass the town where some titans still roam. I spot a titan moving our direction, attracted to us humans. The cover team moves in action as we ride through the run town, killing any titans coming our way. After we leave the town we will be all alone. Soon, we make it pass the towns and into the outer lands. The open field and greenery is nothing like I've ever seen before. It feels so surreal…so calm. I focus on Levi's back as we ride, trying not to think of anything negative.

Suddenly, I'm struck with a slight pain at the back of my head. My heart starts to pound. There's a titan coming towards my direction, I'm sure of it. I can't seem to get this nagging feeling out of my chest. I have this ominous feeling about this whole mission now. "Claudia?" Eren calls as he slows down a little. "Eren you have to get back in formation!" I cry as I frown a little, trying to ignore the pain in my head. "I have to make sure you're okay! You don't look good," Eren says in concern. Levi looks back at me rather irritatingly. "What's wrong?" He asks, trying to balance his focus in front and at me at the same time.

"I'm okay, I just feel really uneasy now,"

Petra looks at me, wondering whether to believe me. She's a sweet comrade and I know that she cares for her team but as nice as she is, I don't really like her. I can tell that she has feelings for Levi and as childish as it sounds, I'm jealous. "Do you want to ride with me? Two of us can ride my horse if you can't continue," She offers. I feel guilty, she really is a nice person. And I feel horrible, I feel like I'm pulling the whole team down. I shake my head, feeling too stubborn and proud to lose face. I don't want to be a burden to the team.

_I'll rather die than be a burden._

….

It's been a long time and everything seems peaceful. I don't think all's well though. The pain in my head is getting worse. This is really troublesome. The pain in my head usually signifies that something's coming. But since the 'thing' was nowhere to be found, the pain is lingering in my head. And it's driving me crazy. I'm starting to feel even more paranoid but I don't dare to bring anything up to Levi for fear of bringing the team down.

"Reporting in!" A soldier shouts as he cuts across to Levi. "Attack from the rear! The right wing suffered severe losses!" He says in a grave tone, sweat running down his face. I gasp as I grip the reins tighter. The pain in my head…no wonder, it was because titans are all around us. I look at Eren. Is it because they are after Eren? Petra told me how a mission was pretty much a routine job, but, with Eren inside, a titan shifter, it was highly likely that someone would be after him. After all, the two titans captivated were killed by someone, someone in the army.

Levi doesn't do much; instead he tilts his head towards Petra. "You heard, Petra? Go."

"Yes Sir!"

"Change of plans," Levi muttered. "It's such a mess now," He grumbles. We change course and start to ride towards…towards this huge forest. Even from afar it's insanely massive, huge thick tree trunks over 60m tall. Why here of all places? I glance at the other members in fear, their anxious faces reveal nothing. I have no idea what's happening and why of all places we're not returning back to the walls.

"Levi-!" I finally cry. "Why are we going inside the forest?" I ask, my hands starting to shake. My head is spinning so hard and I can't focus on anything now, the pain is slowly killing me. "Yeah, if just the middle section is in the forest, we won't know when the titans approach!" Eren shouts worriedly. "Claudia, I want you to pull out of the team and guard the entrance. You're the only one among us that can detect titans from a distance."

"Levi I don't think I can continue-" I say desperately, sweat rolling down my face as I grip the reins tighter. My vision is getting blurred from the pain and blood is rushing to my head so fast I'm feeling faint. "Excuse me?" Gin says dangerously. "You want to back out?" Levi adds on, looking at me intently. As if trying to figure out my thoughts. The whole team simply stares at me as if I've betrayed them. "Are you able to do this or do you want Petra to take over?" Levi asks.

"I- I really don't"

"This isn't the time to dawdle and make your decision now!" Levi scowls as he looks at me impatiently. I squeeze my eyes shut and open them again in a useless attempt to see clearly. "I'll stay," I finally say. "Let's go." Levi orders as he turns his horse around and he begins to gallop off. The rest of the team gives me looks of sympathy and confusion as they ride away. "Sorry," Petra mouths as she turns away, leaving me alone at the entrance of the forest. By now I'm racked with pain and guilt as I dismount my horse, trying to feeling my way around. I can feel the floor rumble as the pain stabs me hard again. I curse as I struggle to use my 3DM gear with shaking hands. I can see the outline of a 5m titan making its way towards me. The rods extend and pierce through a thick tree trunk and I fly upwards but for some reason, the rods don't extend back. I let out a scream as the titan grabs me by the leg. With a cry I grab my swords and slice the titan's hand. I try to make a run for it but this ear-piercing scream from deep inside the forest almost makes me black out. The titan uses this opportunity to use its other hand to snap my wires and I fall down, hitting my head against a tree trunk, falling down towards the titan.

"Claudia!"

Jean's voices pierces through my mind as he swoops over and cuts the titan's nape in one clean cut. He grabs me around the waist and uses his 3DM gear to get up to the higher branches. "Where's the rest of your team?" He shouts as we land on a branch. There's a warm sensation on my head, blood. I'm at this point in so much pain I can't even see his face anymore even though he's merely inches away from me.

"Claudia Rain!"

A leader shouts, moving his way towards me. He grabs me by the collars and hoists me up. "What the fuck are you doing here? You're supposed to be with your team." He bellows. "Hey- can't you see she's injured," Jean says, his voice raising. I try to explain to the leader about Levi's orders but he takes little notice of my words, hurling insults and cursing at me as I stand there, bleeding. I can see the other soldiers moving about as numerous titans begin to rush into the forest. "We're not allowed to let any of the titans in! Stop them!" I hear Armin cry. The leader gives me a dirty look before taking out his swords and jumping down with his 3DM gear to kill off the titans.

"Claudia wait you're bleeding-"

"I don't care- I need to help Levi and the rest of my team!"

"Please! I'm sure they can take care of themselves but right now you need medical help,"

"No Jean you don't understand-"

"You're crazy! Give me one good reason why you have to go when your head is bleeding!"

"Because I love Levi and I have to get to him!" I scream like a banshee amid the chaos. Jean's eyes widen in surprise as he takes a step back.

"W-what?"

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of update~ I'm wondering if you guys want to see a drawing of Claudia? Please review thanks :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Injury

"W-what?" Jean stammered as he took a step back. He was surprised beyond belief that of all the people, it was Captain Levi who Claudia loved. "I'm sorry, Jean I can't explain to you right now but I really have to go." Claudia took a deep breath as she turned away so that she could not see his face. He was standing there with his arms folded in front of her, staring as leaves scudded past the pair. Her heart felt a pang of guilt as she clutched her swords.

"I'm sorry, Jean."

With that, she jumped off, using her 3DM gear to move through the thick forest. Titans swooped over the moment she used her gears to swing through but Claudia was determined to help Levi. She ignored the constant ringing in her ears as she swiftly killed each and every titan that came her way. If she used her gas at full speed she could easily catch up with her squad.

21 solo kills. 22 solo kills. 23 solo kills.

Claudia was practically on fire as she killed one titan after another, moving at an incredibly fast pace. Every time she made a kill the pain in her head lessen a little, probably finally being able to use her ability after suppressing it for so long. The scream from earlier on had attracted a huge amount of titans; it was probably from the titan that had been following them. From a distance away, she could see thick smoke rising, the smell almost burning through her nose as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"While titans are busy devouring the female type titan, get on your horses! We're leaving all the carts here!" Claudia slowed her pace as she looked around wildly for Levi. "Claudia, what happened?" It was Levi. He looked annoyed as he got down from the tree. "You're bleeding." He muttered as he gently touched her face. "I'm fine, really," Claudia reassured the man as she blushed slightly. "Anyways, The female titan called those titans, she rather titans eat her alive than for us to find out her identity. Refill your tank and replace your swords. We're retreating."

"Yes Sir!" Claudia saluted him, relieved that he was okay. After they get back, they would finally have the talk Levi had promised, the talk that determined their future…together. Claudia waited a moment for Levi to leave before she made her way towards one of the carts. She took out a roll of clean bandages as she wrapped them around her head rather messily. A smile crept to her pretty face as she thought how Levi would react should he see the bandages. He was one who didn't like things to be untidy. Maybe he would roll his eyes at her as he did the bandages for her.

-Swoosh-

Claudia looked up to see a trail of smoke shooting up the sky. It was Levi's signal. "Strange, couldn't Levi at least wait for me? I could have sworn I saw him around here just a minute ago." Claudia said to herself, irritated as she used her 3DM gears to move to where the smoke was shot. Levi suddenly reappeared from the crowd of soldiers a few meters from where Claudia was standing, looking around for the brown haired girl. "Where is that girl?" He clicked his tongue as he looked around. He had seen her tying some bandages on her head before he went off to refill his gas tanks, only to return to find her missing.

….

Claudia's point of view

"Hey guys!" I yell as I make my way towards where Eren was. "Did you get the signal too?" I ask. Gunter opens his mouth to reply when he suddenly drops down. I catch his shock expression as he glances down at his wires. Someone had cut the wires. Eren suddenly swoops down, his wires torn as the mysterious person moves somewhere behind us. "Gunter-san?" Eren cries as Aurou grabs his collar. "Keep moving Eren!" He orders as we begin to move. I turn my head frantically as the black figure below us comes closer. My head is starting to pound, but this time it feels even more painfully. It's a familiar pain…the same one I felt throughout the journey earlier on. "Guys-" I cry, feeling the fear inside me beginning to set in. Levi had mentioned a female type titan… "I have a feeling it's the female type titan! Get to the higher ups now!" I scream.

"I have enough of this!" Eren shouts as he looks at his thumb. "Eren no!" I yell, shaking my head as I move towards him. I grab him hand as glare at him. "You can't do that! Go to the commander's place as fast as you can!" I shout. We all had very clear instructions from Levi not to let Eren transform. "We'll cover you! Claudia, take Eren and no matter what, do not let him transform!" Gin adds as he turns back towards the female titan. "Trust us!" Petra says pleadingly. Eren hesitates for a moment before nodding his head. "I trust my comrades!"

"Eren let's go!" I pull him away as the rest of the team begins to engage in combat. I glance back to see the titan slouched against a tree trunk as Erd and Aurou maneuver their way around the titan. I have to ensure that Eren gets to Levi safely. Eren suddenly stops, his body frozen in shock and fear as he turns around to our comrades. I spin around just to catch Petra being hurled against the tree by the female titan. "Petra!?" Eren screams, his eyes ablaze with determination for revenge.

"Eren please go! I'll handle her!"

I push Eren towards the direction where Irwin and the others are. My heart's racing and my legs are aching painfully, begging me to stop but I force myself to move on. I clutch my swords as I fly over towards the female titan. My 3DM gear pierces through her thick skin and I swing all around her, slicing her left arm.

"Claudia?!"

Levi shouts, making me lose concentration. I see the titan shift her body, shaking her body so hard that my wire snaps and I fly off. I try to stop my fall, using my half broken 3DM gear to swing to a tree a few meters away from the titan and slamming into a tree trunk in the process.

My world goes blank.

…

_Where am I?_

_I'm awake again, groggy and lying on a soft bed. I blink my eyes. Is this a dream? The sun is shining and I can hear birds chirping merrily. I look down at my hands, strange, I'm clutching a bouquet of red roses. Slowly, I pull myself up, looking around. I'm in the middle of…Shiganshina? Why am I here? Wasn't I in the forest, protecting Eren? Yes… I was there, I was hit by the female titan. I look around again, then at my bed, only to realise…_

_I'm lying in a coffin._

_I climb out of the be-coffin in fright, my breath becoming more rapid. The place is way too quiet. I begin to walk, trying to find someone. Left right, left right, I walk, barefooted as I scan the empty buildings. Not a single soul._

_Wait._

_From a distance away, I see a body. I begin to run, trying to calm myself down. "Hello? Is there anyone?" I call; goosebumps all over me as fear strikes my heart. Beside the initial body was a whole row of bodies- soldiers all lined up. It's Marco….Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Jean…The list is endless. I scan all the bodies, each soldier's hands were wrapped around a single rose and placed on their chest, as if in slumber. I quicken my pace, as I spot a familiar face- Levi._

"_Levi?" I cry, staggering towards his body. I can feel my throat constrict painfully as wave after wave of despair hits me. I grabbed his hand, gently putting it against my cheek as I begin to weep, sorrow and remorse slowing enveloping me. It's cold. His face looks calm, as if only in slumber but as I lean my ear against his unmoving chest, deep down I Know. Everyone I know is gone...Dead._

**Hey guys! I tried to upload the picture on deviantart but there was a problem of uploading so…I'll have to try again later **** Anyways this is a new sort of emotion I'm trying to write, a more detailed and emotional chapter I guess. What do you think? Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Goodbye.

Levi had seen the attack. He had seen Claudia order Eren to move away, and how she had attempted to fight the female type titan on her own. He could remember calling out to her, how he had distracted Claudia in that brief moment and caused her to be struck by the monster. He had to rescue Eren after he transform into his titan form to avenge his comrades but Eren was still no match for the female type. She had escaped and there was dozens of causalities but the only thing that mattered right now was her. Claudia.

He found her, other soldiers hovering around her as they tried to save her life. She was motionless, having hit her head and her body was deathly still. "Claudia?" Levi called as he pushed his way through, dropping down on his knees as he felt her neck. No signs of movement. He could feel his heart wring in agony as he gently lifted the girl, resting her head on top of his lap. It was his fault. He had killed the girl.

"Captain-!" A soldier cried, pointing a shaky finger towards Claudia. She stirred a little as she opened her eyes. "Claudia?" Levi asked, his voice almost trembling. Her eyes widened at the sight of the captain. With quivering lips and her eyebrows furrowing ; a single tear rolled down her pale face.

"Levi…Am I dead?" She asked; her eyes wide with fear as she stared into his eyes. He could feel her soulful eyes peering into every nook and cranny of his dark heart as he tried to compose himself. "No," He managed to mutter. Her face relaxed slightly, before contorting her face in pain. Her chest was heaving as she tried to gulp in mouthfuls of air. "Claudia? What's wrong?" Levi asked, alarmed.

"L-levi, I can't move my legs."

…

"It seems that the impact has made her temporarily immobilised. I'm not too sure whether she will make a full recovery." The doctor said in a grave tone. Claudia was rushed to a doctor as soon as they arrived back within the walls. She had barely survived the ordeal and was not fit for service for at least a month. "Thank you," Levi replied as the doctor took his leave. It was all his fault. Although she wasn't the first he had indirectly caused hurt or death, she was definitely the first woman that mattered to him in a long time.

*crash!*

Levi jumped as he rushed to Claudia's room, only to find her being carried by a tall muscular soldier. He recognised the soldier as Jean Kirschtein, a soldier from her squad. He was the one who had hugged Claudia that day the new batch of the scouting region arrived. "What are you doing? Are you stupid? She needs her rest," Levi said in a cold tone. The soldier gave him a rather cocky smile. "She fell while trying to take something. I'm not going to leave her on the floor,"

"You have to rest Claudia, not have some redundant visitors, this is an order."

Jean narrowed his eyes as he glared at Levi. "Erm, It's my fault, I tried to get that pillow I dropped," Claudia muttered, trying to ease the tension. Jean turned towards Claudia, softening his expression as he covered her with a blanket. "I'll get going, Claudia, Take care," He kissed her hand lightly before walking to the door, staring down hard at the shorter man. Levi wasn't one to step down too,he cocked his head up, staring right back at Jean's eyes.

"Good day, Captain."

"You too."

"How are you feeling?" Levi asked as he made his way towards her bed. He sat down just beside her legs as he mustered the will to at least smile. "My legs feel like iron," Claudia confessed as a strand of hair fell across her face. Levi leaned over, placing a hand across her lap as he tucked the strand of hair behind her ear. "You look so much nicer with your hair down,"

"L-Levi," Claudia muttered, blushing as she turned away. "I hope I can recover soon, I don't want to miss any training or I'll fall behind…well if I can still walk," She said quietly, thinking of the doctor's words. Levi said nothing as he pulled away, guilty. He silently moved towards a nearby table where a basin and brought it back to the bed. Bending over slightly, he pulled the blanket that covered her legs.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm washing your legs. Since you can't walk around for now,"

Levi dipped a cloth into the lukewarm water and began to clean her feet, his heart throbbing in pain at the sight of her eerie and motionless feet. Claudia kept quiet as she stared at him. Was he going to address the issue now? Now that she had narrowly escaped death, she wanted more than anything to hear good news, any news to take her mind off her current situation now. After he was done, he placed the basin on the floor as he looked on her legs. He began to trail his fingers along her defined legs. "Levi?" Claudia asked, feeling slightly apprehensive. There was something unusual about his behaviour.

"You're pulled out of the elite team, and afterwards, don't continue in the scouting legion. Go to the military police if you will, but stay away from the recon corps."

Claudia felt her heart skip a beat. What was he saying? She was so shocked at she sat up almost ridged with fear. "What?" She asked. Levi wasn't looking at her; in fact he was totally immersed on trailing his fingers on her motionless legs. "There is no elite team to even speak of, they all perished. And it's best if you quit. This will be the last time I will meet you." He said in a monotonous voice. "Levi- you promised…you said you felt something for me. Why are you doing this to me?" Claudia asked, her fingers gripping her bed spread.

"I don't want to lose you. And after what happened… it was foolish of me to even allow you in."

"I'm not going to quit the scouting legion."

"Really?" Levi was now looking at her. "You have no motive to be there. Tell me, your goal was to be near me right? I don't think you have any other reasoning." It was true. Claudia trained, sweating blood and tears to graduate so as to be closer to Levi. But it seemed that with every step she took, she was moving further away from him. He stood up, covering her legs again as he prepared to leave. "Levi-" Claudia grabbed his hand, her eyes pleading him to stay. "Please, don't leave me, you're the only one in my family, and if you go…"

"If I had to choose between humanity's survival and you…I will choose the first option."

"You're an asshole, you lied to me,"

"I'm sorry."

"Please don't do this," Her voice was desperate.

Levi stopped, his heart almost breaking. He had no choice. He didn't want to be the one responsible for anything bad that happened to her. As much as his heart told him to stay and comfort her, his mind refused.

"I'm Sorry."

**Hey there! Sorry for the lack of chapter updates but I'm reaching a dilemma, the actual manga doesn't update fast hence I'm torn whether to follow the actual story until the current chapter or to write my own. Suggestions or advice? **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Hurt.

Claudia's Point of View

I can't believe it. Levi left. Yes, he told me he didn't want me in his team, he doesn't even want to see me anymore. I've tried asking for him but it's useless, I can't even move my legs to find him and no one has the heart to tell me that he refuses to see me. I remember how on that day outside the walls I nearly died. I had a dream of Levi dead, along with almost everyone I know. I pulse my lips in frustration, trying not to cry. This isn't me, I don't ever cry so freely but here I am, alone in the room, my pillow case soaked with tears.

My head throbs every time I think too much, it's strange, and I have no idea why my body's acting this way. I glance down at my legs, willing them to move. But they refuse to budge. "God damnit move!" I shout as I curl my fingers into a fist, punching my legs in exasperation. I punch until my thighs are an ugly blue-black, my hands sore and red. Still no feeling in my legs. I'm so afraid. I'm afraid of not ever being able to walk again.

I can hear a commotion outside and I know that it's the people. Everyone's faith in the recon corps has plummeted ever since we came back. No one wants to fund the scouting legion and everyone's starting to get angry, at the lives that were lost, the blood of their kin or loved one spilt on the bloodstain battlefield against the titans. I can't give up. Levi's wrong. I'm not going to quit the recon corps. I'm going to stay and fight for my freedom, the freedom to walk out of the walls without the constant fear of the titans.

And I'll show Levi I can live without him.

…..

"Shit!" I shout as I landed on the hard floor with a thud. I've been trying to make my legs move for the past hour. The good news is that I can stand, with the help of holding onto something. The bad news is that I still can't feel anything beneath the waist down. My breath is jagged as I take a breather, tired and defeated. Well at least this feeling is better than being heartbroken over Levi.

"Hey," I hear a knock on the door as Jean walks in. "Claudia? You're supposed to be resting," He frowns as he moves towards me. "Help me up Jean, I'm too tired to move," I lament as I raise a hand towards him. He shakes his head disapprovingly as he bends over and lifting me onto my bed. "What's this?" He asks, looking at my bruised thighs. He looks up at me accusingly. "Did you do this to yourself?" Jean asks.

"Yes. My legs refused to listen to me. They have to know who's boss."

"Claudia…" Jean sighs. "Don't do this to yourself. I'm sure you'll be able to move soon." He sits down and pats my head affectionately, his face blushing as he pulls away. I grab his hand. "Pat my head again," I say softly. I look down, biting my lips nervously. _What the hell am I doing?_ Jean eyes me before nodding his head. "O-Okay," He blushes furiously as he starts to pat my head again. "I've never seen you with your hair down…But you look really beautiful," He says.

Slowly, he moves closer to me, his hand on my head trailing down to cup my face, his other hand stroking my hair. I don't really feel comfortable but at the same time I don't feel the urge to push him away. He's always there for me, no matter what, saving my life so many times.

Suddenly, Jean leans in and he kisses me. On the lips. I open my eyes in shock but his eyes are closed. I can feel him biting on my lips, his slow lingering kisses as he pauses every now and then, pulling back ever so slightly to make me want him even more. Do all guys have such soft lips or is it just Jean's? This is bad. I know deep down that I'm using Jean. I'm such a horrible person. Letting him kiss me is just going to lead him on but it feels nice to be loved. It feels nice to know that someone loves me.

I slowly place my hands on his face, running my hands through his blond hair as I kiss back. He's an amazing kisser and I can feel electric jolts running through my body as he teases me, his tongue exploring my mouth like an expert. I can feel Jean's hand sliding behind my back, his hand under my shirt, moving upwards to unhook my bra. That's all I can take before images of Levi begin to flood my mind. I push him away, ashamed and guilty. "I'm sorry, I went too far." Jean says; his eyes guilty as he looks away. "I'm sorry Claudia. I forced myself on you. You better get some rest, I'll go."

"Jean," I say, pulling his hand. "It's my fault, as the older one-"

"Age doesn't matter Claudia. You're only two years older…Why do you act as if I'm ten years younger? Don't treat me like a younger brother, I'm not and I've definitely matured since we met." Jean frowns slightly as he sighs. "Unless you're someone who only likes older men like Levi,"My blood runs cold. I straighten myself as I let his hand go.

"Don't you dare you cross that line Jean," I warn dangerously.

"Why not? You were staying all those years with him, god knows what happened between you two. And the-"

"Jean Kirschtein I said shut up."

"Why him of all people? He doesn't even treasure you," Jean presses on stubbornly as he continues to make his point. "You worked so hard to join him but all he did was to abandon you the moment you couldn't move. He gave you false promises didn't he?" Jean's voice trails as I hit him on his chest. I hit him continuously, chocking with emotions as if his words had burst the barrier where I struggled to shove my hurt. The ugly truth I kept denying myself. Levi didn't want me anymore. The years I spent training for his sake. He was my passion for moving forward. And now he was gone from my life.

"I told you to shut up didn't I? Why don't you ever listen to me?" I cry as Jean grabs my hands. "Because it's simple, I love you. I want you to stay by my side. I won't make you cry, I won't abandon you. I won't ever leave you-"

"Don't" I whisper, tears starting to run down my face again. "Don't say you won't leave because there is a chance where one of us might die." He shakes his head violently as he embraces me. "I swear, I'll do everything in my position to ensure that won't happen," He promises.

End of Claudia's Point of View

Levi had witnessed the whole thing. He had seen the way Claudia had cried, the way Jean had hugged her. There was something in Levi's stone cold heart that shifted. Perhaps there was a crack as he silently watched the pair. He had arrived to ensure that the girl was okay, despite saying how he didn't want anything to do with her. And even though he wanted to beat the shit out of the younger soldier, it was true, Levi had betrayed Claudia. He wasn't worth it. It was best that he didn't appear in Claudia's sight anymore.

Because if he did, he wanted more than anything to have her in his arms, and to tell her something.

That he didn't want to betray her.

And that he loved her.

**Alright guys, based on the reviews, I will most probably follow the manga for as long as I can. I will update you guys too. Meanwhile, do review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Forgetting you

Claudia arose from her sleep with a jump, her heart thumping wildly as she took a deep breath. The nightmares were happening again. It seemed like Claudia could never have a peaceful night's sleep. She was haunted by the faces of the dead and titans. Her eyes shifted towards the figure curled up on the floor. Jean had been beside her even though he was tired himself. She slowly reached out to touch him but she moved forward a little too much-she fell out of her bed, onto the boy's body.

"What the-?" Jean woke up, startled. "Claudia?"

"I'm sorry, I fell off the bed…and I can't get off you," Claudia blushed as she used her arms to lift herself up. Jean laughed as he helped lift her. He stood up, brushing the dust on his clothes before picking her up, princess style. "You should go to your own room," Claudia scolded as she sighed. "You were in the expedition with me, I'm sure you must be tired, the floor isn't comfortable"

"I'm not tired when I'm with you,"

"Oh please."

Jean smiled mischievously as he kneeled down by her bed, leaning his head on her lap. "It's true. And I meant what I said, I won't leave you." He closed his eyes, his hand trailing on her thighs. "Jean, I have to tell you something. Look up," Claudia said, taking a deep breath. After crying in his arms earlier on, she felt that she had to at least tell Jean the truth. She was still hurting from Levi and having Jean around would only mean that he would end up the rebound guy. And she couldn't bear to hurt Jean. "Jean, I still have feelings for…you know,"

"I know," Jean mumbled quietly as he focused his attention on the folds of her blanket. He fiddled about, picking a strand of her long locks and twirling it around his fingers. "I said I won't leave you. As long as you don't push me away then I will wait." Jean leaned back to face her, giving her a smile as he moved forward to kiss her on the forehead. "Get some rest. I'll see you again later on." He smiled as he bid his farewell.

….

Claudia's point of view.

It's morning. The sound of the birds chirping kind of lifted my sprits after such an eventful day. The doctor's going come by again later to check on my legs. The thought of not being able to walk still scares me but another thing worrying me right now is Jean.

Is it right, to allow Jean to continue this when clearly I don't feel the same way as he does? I like Jean but not as much as the way he feels about me. Will leading him on cause me to be just like Levi? A self-absorbed person who puts herself first. As much as I know I shouldn't hurt Jean, I feel selfish. I want him to smother me with love and care. The war is starting to tire me and having him around makes me feel better. It's funny how I'm trying to justify my actions by believing that it was Jean's decision, not mine.

I hear a rap on the door and the doctor walks in, beaming at me with fake smiles. "Good morning, Miss Rain, how are you feeling?" He asks. I shrug noncommittally. "Alright, I guess." I reply, trying not to show my fear. "I will check on your head injury before taking a look at your legs." He gives me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry too much,"

He proceeds to take the bandages off my head. Earlier on I was told I was lucky not to sustain any internal bleeding or brain damage but the wound was pretty serious. "This is fascinating; your wound is healing up quite nicely. I imagined that it would take at least several weeks, not just a few days," He whistles in surprise. He nods his head as he bandages my head with clean lining. When he's done, he takes out a clipboard and starts to scribble some words.

"Alright, about your legs, how are you feeling? Any pain? Anything I should know?" He queries as he moves to lift the blanket that's hiding my legs. "Wait Doctor!" I say in alarm. The bruises on my thighs, he's definitely going to question me. He doesn't listen and pulls the blanket off. I close my eyes, prepared to receive an array of questioning.

"Why did you say, Miss Rain?"

Huh? I open my eyes slowly, to see my thighs bruise-free. There isn't even any markings that indicate my self-harm. "No-Nothing," I stammer. This is strange. Why aren't there any bruises? I was pretty sure that my legs where hit badly yesterday….so what happened? I sit silently as the doctor continuous to write on his clipboard. "Can you try to wiggle your toe? It's important to constantly try to move your legs or your muscles will end up becoming jelly-like and it'll be harder to regain your mobility."

I try with all my will to move my right toe, when the unbelievable happens.

My toe twitched.

I let out a gasp as relief sweeps over me. I turn towards the doctor, my mouth agape with surprise and happiness as I furrow my eyebrows in an effort to contain my relief. "D-Doctor…does that mean, I have a chance…?" This is crazy, first my head is healing well, next I'm able to move a little, even after over an hour of practising yesterday with no success. "Good job! If you keep trying, you might be able to walk again very soon." He nods his head as he begins to pack his medical bag. I nod my head furiously as he makes his way out.

I hear the doctor muttering in a low tone, rather urgently to someone else. Slowly I begin to realise who he's talking to. The low deep voice that I know so well. The voice I heard five years ago, in the depths of my despair when that voice gave me hope, it was also the voice that crushed me. That voice belongs to Levi.

"_If I had to choose between humanity's survival and you…I will choose the first option."_

I hear him argue back, his voice raising followed by the piercing sound of glass shattering. There's a moment of silence before I hear someone walking towards my room urgently. The strides and the sound of the footsteps….My heart turns upside down and butterflies fills my stomach as Levi flies in, his face black and angry. I can see something else in his eyes…

Levi grits his teeth as he storms towards me. With a grunt he bends over and grabs me by the collar, pulling my collar so hard I hear a rip. I stifle a scream as I grab his hands. My knees are on the bed as he glares at me dangerously, a glare I've never seen before. His eyes seem to be light up with not just anger, but betrayal. "L-Levi?" I stammer, my nails digging into his skin.

Levi isn't just a captain with a small built; he's incredibly strong. He swears under his breath as he uses his left hand to rip the bandages off my head. "What the hell's wrong with you!" I shout as I begin to struggle. "He's right. That wound of yours was pretty serious. Why has it healed so fast? And for someone who practically had her spine shattered after such an impactful hit, why can she suddenly move her toe?" He questions, using both hands to hold me by the collar again. I can see him starting to explode from holding in his emotions; both his hands are starting to shake compulsively, as if he was getting fits.

"Levi what do you mean-"

"I'm saying, you're suspected of being a titan."

_A what?_

**Hey everyone!Once again, thank you all so much for the kind reviews and support! (/)b makes me so happy to read them! Do review this!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: A Titan?

"I'm saying that you're suspected of being a titan,"

"What?" Claudia scoffed, her temper starting to rise. Levi nodded his head as he slowly released his grip. Claudia fell back on the bed, hurt and angry. Levi shook his head as he gave Claudia a glare, his eyes cautious as he examined the girl. Had he been taking care of a titan shifter? It was impossible, but the signs were all pointing the direction of a titan shifter. She had the ability to heal herself in a very short period of time and was detect other titans.

"How dare you…thinking I'm a titan?" Claudia questioned as she slapped Levi across his face, hard. "I lost my family, my friends and you…You're too much!" Claudia yelled. Levi grabbed her by the wrists. "I'm trying not to believe it myself but it's highly possible you might be like Eren. If word got out then you're going to go through what Eren went through." Levi muttered as he shook his head. "What? You mean you're going to kick my face like how you kicked Eren?" Claudia asked. "Let me ask you, Levi, do you trust me?"

Silence.

Levi stood for a moment, looking into her grey eyes, not knowing what to say. Did he trust her? If there was one thing that he could not stand, it was betrayal. "Levi, do you trust me?" Claudia pressed on, her face crumpling as she tried not to break down. She was tired, too emotionally tired to care anymore. She couldn't take it, it just seemed impossible that she could ever be with Levi. The level of trust he had in her…

"I want to trust you."

"Then trust me!"

Levi released his grip as he hugged the girl. He held her in his arms tightly, silently. Claudia resisted for a few moments, demanding for him to let her go until finally she relented. They stayed like that for perhaps over an hour, saying nothing but simply breathing in each other's presence. Levi knew what he was doing now was a mistake, allowing himself to continuously see Claudia, risking everyone's lives around him for her sake. He couldn't help it; he was slowly becoming more reliant on her. He knew he had to report to the higher ups, about Claudia. Moreover it was recently found out that her father was from an unknown village, not from Wall Sina. The father had married Claudia's mother and before establishing his own business where he rose to fame. There little known about his childhood or anywhere else beyond his life in Wall Sina.

"I have to report what the doctor said about you,"

"I know…"

…..

Claudia's point of view.

"Claudia, You're a titan?"

"Don't be stupid Eren, I told you that it's only a suspicion didn't I?"

I'm here seating in a room with Eren and Levi. I'm now under the supervision of Captain Levi, just like Eren. After Levi reported to Irvin, it was only natural that he was shocked but there was no time to interrogate me; the female type titan was still wandering around loose. "Those bastards, making me wait. At this rate the military police is going to arrive first," Levi says. "Maybe he's agonizing somewhere over being constipated or something," Levi continues, making me giggle. Yes the relationship between Levi and I has not been resolved but as for now, there's this truce between us, we've sort of agreed on being on friendly terms. And so far it's great, save for some awkward moments.

"You're kind of talkative today," Eren comments.

"Don't be stupid." Levi rolls his eyes. "I always talk my share."

"I am really sorry," Eren starts "If only…at that time I hadn't made the wrong choice, things would have been different," Eren looks at me guiltily. "Eren it isn't your fault, It was my duty to protect you. I was careless. Besides, I can move my toes now,"

I hear the door rattle as Irvin walks in with Mikasa and Armin. They look at me suspiciously. "Claudia, since you cannot fight, I have arranged for you to stay here in the basement, guarded and underground. We will handle you after the female titan is caught. As for now, focus on trying to walk." Irvin says as he takes a seat. "Levi, take her to her room." Irvin instructs. Levi comes over and hauls me over his shoulder. "L-Levi?" Eren says. "She's gonna get sick if you carry her that way," Levi barely turns around as he makes his way out, ignoring everyone else's stares. "My arm's injured and I can't carry her any other way."

I'm practically dying of embarrassment as he walks me out. I'm barely decently dressed, I'm only wearing a thin long sleeve shirt with a short pair of shorts that barely cover my rear. "Levi-!" I hiss as I struggle to move. "Stop fidgeting before I smack your butt. We're almost there." I cover my face in shame as curious soldiers stare at me. As soon as I can move, I swear he's the first person I will kick.

"We're here. And your guard is here."

"C-Claudia?"

Oh shit,

It' Jean.

Levi bends down slightly so that Jean can carry me. He's big enough to carry me princess style, which he does. "What are you doing here?" I ask in surprise. Jean shrugged. "I was ordered to do guard duty, I didn't know it was you. Captain Levi here ordered me."

"Huh?"

I stare at Levi, confused. Levi gives me a nonchalant shrug. I rather someone like him guard you than those measly soldiers. You can't even defend yourself. And you," Levi stares at Jean. "You better not touch her or do anything weird. Just because I'm ordering you to stay does not mean anything. If I could I would rather take care of her myself." He says."I see, don't worry, I won't dare hurt her. She's in very good hands under my care." Jean smiles cockily. "Tsk, you trying to challenge me?" Levi asks. Jean tilts his head up. "I wouldn't dare to, Captain. I'm just following orders."

**Hey guys! I've been having a bit of writer's block recently, I even rewrote this like three times T.T please review and I'll try my best to update soon! What do you guys think of a little friendly competition between the two rivals? Comment! **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Enemy

"Easy there," Jean encouraged as Claudia slowly lifted herself up. He stretched out his arms towards her, "Hold my hands," Claudia nodded nervously as she took a tentative step forward. She paused, trying to catch her breath as she steadied herself.

"S-Shit! Jean!"

Claudia gave out a cry as she fell forwards. Jean swooped in and caught her just in the nick of time. "Let's take a break okay? You've been trying all day," Jean suggested as he bent over to carry the exhausted girl. He made his way towards her bed, gently placing her by the side. "I'll go get a towel," He muttered. "Alright, thank you." Claudia smiled gratefully as she leaned against the bedframe. She felt nervous, because she heard that the female titan was in fact, Annie. Her very own friend in the same training squad. It was weird how everyone who was found to be a titan was a member of the same squad. She felt sure there were many more humans who could transform into a titan. A shiver ran down her spine.

_I could be a titan._

"Claudia!"

Jean had arrived back with Armin and Levi. "Armin?" Claudia cried in surprise, she hadn't seen Armin or the rest of her friends since the expedition. "Are you feeling better? I heard from Eren about the news," Armin said in concern. His eyes fell onto her bruised legs. "I'm fine, Eren's resting right? Why don't you keep an eye on him?" Claudia asked. "We're leaving for some meeting, Jean too. Will you be okay alone?" Armin asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't I?"

Armin and Jean took their leave, leaving Levi alone with Claudia. "Your legs look horrible and your face is so dirty." Levi chastised as he rolled his eyes. He moved towards the girl, using a clean towel from his pocket to wipe her face. Claudia noticed the way he moved- he was injured pretty badly. "Are you feeling better? After losing those comrades and getting injured?"

"All in a day's work. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"But they were your very own team, you must miss them,"

"Look miss," Levi looked at her with his trademark deadbeat eyes. "Stop going all sad on me. I lost them but their sacrifice will not be in vain. You're still alive, and that's what's keeping me going."

"W-What?"

"Captain Levi, we really have to go now," Jean popped his head, raising his eyebrows suspiciously at the pair, before giving Levi a stone cold look. "I'll be going off first," Levi nodded his head curtly before making his way out. Claudia sighed as she laid on the bed again, exhausted. Her eyes felt heavy and her head was spinning. The nagging feeling was back in her head.

…..

"Claudia, wake up!" Levi whispered in an urgent tone. "What's happening?" Claudia mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes. It seemed like only a few minutes had passed when she drifted to sleep. She noticed Eren, Mikasa and Armin standing by the door, fully dressed in their gear, with Eren bundled up in a blanket. "The wall's been breached. We're leaving to send Eren to the frontlines. Wear your gear just in case." Hanji instructed. Claudia shot up from her bed. "What?" She felt a chill as she broke into a cold sweat. "We'll meet you outside in five," Mikasa muttered.

"Levi-"

Claudia grabbed Levi by the arm as he turned away to leave. Her face was red as she looked away. "I-I need help in my clothes…could you ask Hanji or Mikasa to help me?" She whispered. "Why didn't you ask just now?" Levi scowled. Claudia blushed. "There were so many people, Armin, Eren, Jean…."

"And you have no problem telling me this?"

"W-Well,"

"For heaven's sake- I'll go help you. We have to leave immediately not in two weeks' time _Miss Rain._" Levi clicked his tongue as he walked towards the cupboard where her uniform was. Claudia gulped as she waved her hands frantically. "You know what I'll do it myself!" She said, flustered. Levi ignored the girl's protests and blushing face as he sat down on her bed. He took her white pants and began to put her twitching legs into the leg holes.

"Oh Fuck!"

Levi cursed as Claudia's knee hit him on the face. He turned towards her accusingly. "It was a reflex action! Perv." Claudia stuck her tongue out at him. "Tsk." Levi gave an exasperated sigh as he began to button up the pants. "I'm sure you can change that shirt yourself or you can just slip on the jacket. I'll harness the 3DM gear on you." He took the gear, weaving it around her thighs as Claudia bit her lips, her heart in her mouth. She could almost feel steam coming out of her ears from the blushing. She wanted to point out that she could put the gear on herself but for some reason, she didn't. "Are you enjoying this? Your Captain is putting your clothes on, wipe that smile off your face," Levi said, though he seemed to be smiling a little himself.

"Please, not like I would enjoy this,"

"If you say so." Levi moved his hands on her jacket that she had put on. He adjusted the collars silently, as if immersed in his thoughts.

"Levi we have to leave now, not in two weeks remember. What are you thinking of?"

"Just thinking you better not die."

….

Claudia's Point of View

"I think it will be safer if a small group go by horse to the frontlines at night, with a smaller group we can reach there faster!"

So, Armin was talking about this plan to go to the frontlines with everyone else. I'm in this cart with Levi, Hanji, Mikasa, Armin, Eren…and this pastor. We were finally arriving to where everyone was evacuating. Levi, the pastor and I would be here until further notice I guess.

"Claudia, you have to come with us. You can sense titans from afar right? It's going to be a useful help since we're travelling at night."

"Claudia's injured, Hanji." Levi says in a my-word-is-final tone. But Hanji doesn't seem to care. She opens her mouth but it's Mikasa who speaks up. "Captain, just like you told me how I'm too attached to Eren, I don't know why you're so attached to Claudia Rain but you should not put your emotions in front of more important priorities." She says. Levi grits his teeth. "She can't even walk, who is going to help if titans detect you and everyone else is busy trying to save their own asses?"

"I'm going!" I cry, annoyed. Like I said, I want to get back into the scouting legion. Like hell I'm going to be some invalid. I _will _ do what ever it takes to be an asset to humanity.

Levi looks at me, black face, but I ignore him. With the help of Eren, I move towards the stables and Eren props me on a horse. "Claudia," Levi calls, walking towards me. " What now?" I sigh. He motions me to bend down. Yeah, that short midget really irks me at times. He glances around before planting a kiss on my lips.

"Stay safe," He mumbles.

**Hey guys! Thanks once again to those who have reviewed! Okay so I'm finally moving this story to follow the actual one :D Read and review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Fight

"What are you doing?"

Jean asks as he walks towards Claudia and Levi. He shoots Levi a glare before grabbing the reins off Claudia's fingertips. "Fuck off," Jean hisses to Levi. Levi cocks his chin up, as if to challenge him. "Make me." He dares. Jean takes a step towards Levi but Eren jumps in between the pair. "We really have to go now-" Eren stammers.

"Get lost." Both rivals say in unison.

Finally, Levi gives one final stare at Jean before he makes his way-rather begrudgingly back to where the Pastor was standing. "Jean what the hell are you doing?" Claudia whispers angrily. "Levi is a superior so you should show him some respect!" Jean looks at Claudia, his face fallen. He narrows his eyes before giving out a rather sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, sure, give the superior who was kissing a girl almost half his age respect, yeah the girl who ranks lower than him-"

"How dare you!"

Claudia raised her hand, slapping Jean across his face, hard. She could hear Armin and Eren gasp but she was too embarrassed and angry to care. "I'm telling the truth," Jean presses on stubbornly. "You're merely a puppy, following the Captain. No matter what, I'm never good enough, even after saving you so many times, at the end of the day, you only look at Levi huh?" Jean asks, his mouth trembling slightly as he looks at Claudia, hurt.

"Go and die-"

Claudia stopped mid-sentence, realizing her words. But it was too late. She couldn't take back her words. Jean nodded his head at her words and left her. "Claudia... That was really hurtful of you," Armin muttered as he got on his own horse.

...

Claudia's Point of view

I deserve a medal for being such a self-centered, horrible bitch.

I actually had the galls to tell Jean to go and die. Words like that, especially in a war where everyone fears whether they die today or not. Good job Claudia Rain.

It's been an awkward journey so far. Jean's riding beside me, not talking to me while everyone else who heard the argument earlier on is pretending that nothing happened. My head is pounding so much that I can barely concentrate on my misson- to ensure we don't run into any titan groups.

"Claudia? Anything so far?" Hanji calls. I shake my head weakly. "No, I'm sorry Hanji but there are too many titans all around us, my head is hurting. But if any titan approaches us then I should be able to detect it-" I give out a scream as I'm struck at the back of my head, as if someone had struck me with a bat. "B-Behind us! And I don't think it's a small group!" I lean forward, dropping the reins to clutch my head. I can feel myself starting to lose conscious.

"Everyone! Move as fast as you can! We have to avoid battling any titans at all costs!" Hanji instructs as she whips her horse. Everyone follows her cue and begin to gallop faster.

Except me.

I pull the reins to slow my horse down, my headache almost making me gag. The pain distinctly feels as if someone is cracking my skull open. "Claudia?" Jean calls as he turns back towards me. Despite my pain, I feel a stab of guilt. He still cares for me. The floor beneath us trembles and my horse jumps in fright. Since I'm not holding on to the horse, I'm thrown off the horse, on the ground.

"Claudia!" Jean shouts as he jumps off his horse. "Stay away Jean!" I scream. The titans behind me are making their way towards us, I can feel their presence. Jean runs towards me and carries me up, hauling me on top of his horse. "Go on first!" Jean shouts. "I'll distract them!"

I open my eyes to see him running towards the titans, running blindly towards them mind you. The whole area is pretty dark and I can't see anything beyond a few meters. I scramble off the horse, landing head first onto the ground. My legs are still refusing to move. "Fuck you! I'm the one the charge, DAMNIT MOVE!" I scream at my legs. Where are the rest of the soldiers? Mikasa? Armin? Hanji?

I hear a scream and see Jean in the hands of a titan. My heart's beating fast. I can't afford to lose Jean. No way. Not after cursing him like that. My body's trembling in fear. I can't even move. "Claudia? Where's Jean?" It's Eren. They've finally realized we're missing. I hear another heart-wrenching cry from Jean as he struggles desperately to be free.

"STOP! LET HIM GO AND LEAVE!"

I scream as loud as I can, angry tears rolling down my face. To my shock the titan stops, looking at me before throwing Jean on the ground. The titan looks at me one more time, before running off. "Claudia what did you do?" Hanji says as she arrives.

I don't hear a word that she says. I'm on the ground, pulling myself with my hands, dragging my body across the dirty floor, to where Jean landed. I'm heaving and crying uncontrollably as I dig my fingers on the ground, my body trembling as I reach out painfully to reach Jean.

...

Hey guys! So, I know I'm late in updating but I've been down with the cold, got too sick to do anything :( Sorry if the format isn't like the usual one, I'm using my phone to type all this. Anyways, enjoy and as soon as I recover I'll update again!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Change of Heart?

Claudia's Point of View

Way back when I was still living with Levi, there was a time when he didn't return from his mission on time. I remember sitting on a chair, peering out of the window as soldiers from the scouting legion arrived to their respective homes, being embraced by their loved ones. I too, waited to see his small frame appear among the crowd, probably scowling or looking glum as he walks towards the house. I would then run to the door, waiting to greet him before nagging at him at how dirty or injured he was. It was a routine we did.

That day, he never came.

I sat there, waiting until dusk fell. Slowly, my calm stance turned more anxious, the fear was gripping me, swallowing me whole as I sat. One by one, the people left for the comfort of their homes as night fell, until finally, the road outside was completely empty. Levi had yet to return. At that point, I pretty much looked at Levi as my guardian. He was no more than a figurehead that took care of me. But that day I felt something else for the first time, perhaps like heartache. My chest was aching painfully as I curled up on that chair by the window, not knowing what to do. It was only the next day when he finally arrived home, tired and exhausted, only to reach home to a brawling fourteen year old who clung onto him for the next two days. He had been called for an impromptu meeting so he had no time to head home first.

That very feeling was pretty much how I felt as I crawled towards Jean. Only maybe a hundred times worst.

Eren lifts me up and tries to calm me down but I refuse to listen. My eyes are locked on Jean's body, desperate to see signs of life. "Claudia, it's okay, Jean fainted in shock, he should wake up soon," Eren soothes me as I bit my lips. He hugs me and comforts me like a mother comforting a child. I relax in Eren's arms, my mind feeling nostalgic as I think of Klaus. Eren is so much like my brother.

"C-Claudia,"

I jolt at the sound of Jean's voice. Hanji's kneeling by Jean's side as Jean slowly opens his eyes, groaning pretty badly. "Jean-" I say in a whisper, overwhelmed with emotion. Eren helps me up, putting his arm around my waist as he places my arm on his shoulder so that I'm able to walk. I hobble towards Jean, dropping on the ground by his side. Gently, I help him sit up. "Hanji, could you leave us for a minute? Please?" I beg. Hanji gives me an indecisive look. "Claudia, we can't afford to stay here very long, titans may come after us any moment,"

"Please? Just one minute, I promise,"

"Only one minute, that's it," Hanji sighs.

I wait until they move a suitable distance away, before turning my attention to Jean. "I am so sorry," I whisper, my eyes welling up with tears again. "I thought I was a goner," Jean admits shakily. I shake my head, putting my hands on his face. "Don't ever do that again, please don't risk your life like that, you don't know how scared I was. It was so close, that titan was so close to eating you up,"

Jean smiles tiredly. "I don't know how I survived, I thought to myself, is this how Marco felt during his last moments?" He says quietly. I shrug as I lean in to kiss him tenderly on his lips. His face reddens slightly as he gives a chuckle. "Jean, you have to promise me you won't do such a stupid thing again," I urge. Jean looks at me as if I was crazy. He doesn't even flinch as he clicks his tongue.

"I'll gladly risk my life again if I have to, only for you,"

…..

"Claudia, I need to know, what did you do just now?" Hanji asks as we finally resume our journey. To be honest, everything happened so fast. I don't even know why I shouted at them. "They listened to your orders and left. If by some strange luck you can control titans- you don't know how much it'll help humanity. I could be wrong though. Eren transformed that day for the first time, because he had a purpose, he wanted to live and kill titans. You definitely had a purpose just now, to save Jean but instead of transforming into a titan like I thought you would, you managed to handle the titans by shouting at them." Hanji tilts her head as she ponders on the current situation.

"Maybe Claudia's ability is to control titans, I mean based on the deviant titans like Eren, Annie, the armoured titan and colossal titan, they all had some sort of special ability, the ability that distinguishes them from the rest of the titans. Annie could control the titans," Armin suggests. Hanji shakes her head. "Annie was a titan, she probably learnt that from wherever she was from. Claudia showed no signs of being a titan, although she shows the signs of regeneration. If Claudia could control titans, _why her?_ Remember that other than Annie, Bertholdt and Reiner were the only ones from the same village,"

"Eren isn't from their village," Mikasa argues.

"This is so frustrating. We have no way to knowing whether I can transform into a titan. I think the bigger problem right now is to reach the frontlines safely," I quip. "You can also sense titans from afar right?" Hanji persists. I sigh. "Yeah, but it's more like I can sense danger from afar, it's something my father-"

"Your father? You've never mentioned to me your talent was inherited."

"I guess so, back during training as a recruit, Keith Shadis mentioned I was just like my father."

"Where is he?"

I stiffen slightly. "He's dead Hanji, so are my brothers and mother. They all perished_ that day_."

"Did you see them die personally?"

"Hanji I think you're invading Claudia's privacy, it's a very personal matter," Eren says, looking at me anxiously. We both lost our loved ones, so I guess he felt I would get offended. I'm more curious though. Why was Hanji suddenly so interested in my family?

"I saw my mother ripped apart, my two brothers eaten up by titans. I was forced to watch it all. You happy with my answer?" I ask rudely.

"What about your father?"

"He was with us on that day, when the titans came he was gone. He hasn't been seen nor returned home so he probably died." I reply. I eye Hanji suspiciously as she inhales sharply. She takes a deep breath, thinking intensively. "What's wrong? Did you think of something?" Armin asks. Hanji gives him an unsure smile. "I'm not sure. Claudia your family was quite successful right? I remember that when news spread that the prestigious Rain family had perished, it caused quite a ruckus. Your mother's siblings took over the business afterwards am I right?"

I nod my head sullenly, thinking of how they treated me as dead when I went back to my home, only it was no longer my home but theirs. "Yeah, didn't know it caused a stir though, I was probably too young to care." I look at her. "Why was there a commotion?"

Hanji was looking at my direction, but she wasn't exactly looking at me, more like looking through me as she tried to figure me out. "Because your father wasn't exactly born within Wall Sina. He took your mother's surname and became part of the Rain family. I'm not too sure of how they met but your father, although not from an upperclass family was a pretty educated and shrewd businessman. He was respected for his business strategies yet hated because he wasn't born in Wall Sina, in fact I don't think no one knows where he came from, although I heard a few days after That Day, he came from a lowly family in some village."

"What are you implying?"

"I'm implying that he may not be dead."

….

Hey everyone! So….Truthfully I'm not sure how this revelation would go because the actual manga has yet to reveal anything but hopefully it blends into the manga. Please rate and review!


End file.
